Live
by Ennvy
Summary: Hoy comienzo una nueva etapa en mi vida, conozco a gente nueva y veo viejas caras, nuevas experiencias así como recuerdos acuden a mi, buenos momentos y malos pero esta es la vida y hay que continuar. Occ's y mas
1. Intro

Esta historia es un AU (Universo Alterno)

* * *

><p>Live.<p>

* * *

><p>He decidido que hoy era el momento de dejar de estar bajo la tutela de otra persona y enfrentarme al mundo sé que soy joven y creen que regresare a él, pero no lo hare, trabajare y saldré adelante y no me rendiré; no dejare que me vean débil ya verán que lograre seguir adelante, hoy comienzo con una nueva vida, una vida independiente, demostrare a los demás de que soy alguien que puede lograr lo que se propone y no demostrare lo contrario.<p>

Mi vida cambio al tomar esta decisión, nuevos entornos, nuevos caras y más que nada nuevas experiencias que me harán más fuerte, bueno eso creo, si caigo me levantare, e intentare no volver a caer.

Así que hoy comienzo mi vida, toda una montaña rusa.

* * *

><p>Hetalia no me pertenece solo lo tomo prestado todo los créditos de la creación de este animeManga es a Hidekazu Himaruya.

El fic es de universo alterno.

Yo solo tomo prestado los personajes para hacer este fic.

Criticas, Tomatazos, todo es recibido.

El nombre de mis OC's me he basado en búsqueda de los nombres más populares de cada país.


	2. Cap 1

**En la ciudad se veía un ambiente normal las personas realizan sus actividades cotidianas compras, ejercicio, tal vez esperan a alguien, algunos corrían para no llegar tarde al trabajo, todo trascurría normal en la ciudad, sin embrago en el conjunto de apartamentos por la ventana de una habitación se podría apreciar a una joven morocha cargando unas cajas.**

**- **Bueno estas eran las últimas – mientras dejaba las cajas en el suelo para observar la habitación, repleta de cajas - creo que tardare un poco en desempacar, _que hueva _ bueno, dejare este lugar de lo mas chingón si no me he de llamar María Alejandra Elizabeth Rodríguez García, bueno con que empezare – viendo las distintas cajas – mmm… creo que empezare con la cocina -

Horas más tarde se podría ver por la venta el sol ocultándose y en el suelo de a una joven acostada boca abajo mientras se quejaba

- Tengo Hambre – escucha un ruido proveniente de su estomago – si, lo sé; en un rato te alimentare – se da la vuelta mientras ve el techo- bueno al menos quedo decente mi nuevo hogar - entristece un poco – como quisiera que no me hubiera visto solo como una aventura – se levanta y ve la habitación – ok, ya está todo en orden y estas cajas las sacare al basurero, pero antes una manita de gato – se dirige al espejo colocado cerca de la puerta de entrada- bueno, veamos que necesita volverme a ver linda, un poco de delineador, me acomodo estos cabellos y algo de brillo en mis labios y listo, no parece que me acabara de mudar – se observa la ropa, algo sucia y arrugada – bueno si parece, una playera holgada y unos shorts algo sucios, podrían decir que si demuestran que hice uno: limpieza o 2: que me dio hueva cambiarme – suspira- bueno me acabo de mudar, se justificara –dirigiéndose al montón de cajas aplastadas – Al basurero – en el camino a la puerta - y mis llaves – bajas las cajas y empieza a palmearse los bolsillos del short – aquí están – mientras cierra la puerta y tomas las cajas – a tirar estas cajas o ver si alguien las quiere, aunque las podría guardar – se detiene – las voy a guardar – regresando a su departamento, una vez adentro se dirige a un puerta que al abrirla puede verse un pequeño armario de escobas y algunos estantes - las pondré aquí arriba aun no tengo tantas cosa como para guardar, así que estarán bien – escucha el ruido de su estomago – bueno creo que si no como mi pequeña solitaria se comerá mis órganos, pero tengo que ir al mandado, bueno vi una pequeña tiendita cerca me comprare lo necesario y después hare las compras bien.

En el transcurso de al pequeño comercio, Alejandra observo que cerca del edificio había un pequeño parque donde había niños jugando con sus padres, al igual que otros niños jugando en grupo.

_- Como desearía que hubieran sido las cosas así - toca el hombro - bueno ya no estoy ahí, así que no me debo de sentir tan mal, ha buscar la tiendita - después de cruzar media cuadra después del parque - por fin, haber que compro – mientras entraba al pequeño puesto._

- ¿En qué le sirvo señorita? – dijo un señor algo canoso desde el otro lado del mostrador.

- Buenas, Señor me dará una barra de pan, mayonesa, un poco de queso amarillo, medio kilo de jamón y ¿tendrá alguna lata de jalapeños? – mientras sonreía.

- Claro joven, permítame en lo que le traigo las cosas – se ve al señor alejarse y buscar en los estantes.

- Si, adelante – observando los dulces en el mostrados - ¡Chocolate! – Esperare a que venga el señor - Aquí dice que a dos pesos, bueno un chocolate no mata a nadie pero si engorda un poco – suspira - ay, caminare -

- Aquí está todo – metiendo los objetos en unas bolsas - ¿Algo más?- mientras observaba a la joven.

- Si- señalando unos chocolates - Me das dos chocolatitos de los que tiene ahí señor y ¿qué tiene de refrescos? –

- tomando los chocolates y poniéndolos en una de las bolsas- pues, hay coca, sprite, de naranja, fresa, sangría y de vainilla también tengo tés helados, no se que se te atoja.

Pensando un poco – me da uno de coca, por fas –

Si, ¿de 600, a litro o de tres litros? – mientras se dirige a un refrigerador.

- mmm… deme de a litro, no vaya a ser – mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía algo nerviosa.

Trayendo el refresco y metiéndolo a una nueva bolsa - aquí esta jovenasa, ¿algo más?-

-No gracias, ¿cuánto es? – mientras saca su cartera.

- Bueno – tecleando en una calculadora – serán ciento veinticinco, por favor – viendo a alejandra.

Viendo en su cartera - está bien- sacando dinero – aquí están cien, esto es una moneda de a diez, van ciento diez – voltea al señor – tengo algo de cambio – aquí a otros diez y –sacando monedas de a un peso- y aquí están los cinco, bueno ahí está ciento veinticinco pesos – tomando las bolsas - gracias señor – caminando a la salida con sus bolsas.

- De nada – sonriendo – _Linda niña_ –

Fuera de la tiendo -_a casa-_

Mientras iba de regreso a su departamento, Alejandra vio las diversas casas cercanas a su departamento así como las personas cercanas al lugar.

- Que lindas casa, algún día tendré una casa como esas - ve a las personas - _este barrio es algo nuevo pero hay varias gentes por aquí _- voltea al frente viendo un edifico de cinco platas, con apariencia nueva - _un edifico de cinco pisos y yo viviendo en el cuarto piso, me pregunto quienes son los que viven en el último piso, bueno en lo que estuve casi todo el día aquí y no escuche nada o falte que en realidad no se pueda escuchar nada _ - caminando a hacia donde se encuentras las escaleras y el ascensor - _escaleras o ascensor, baje por el ascensor, pero como traigo unos chocolates, me iré por las escaleras y tal vez así vea cuales son las habitaciones con que ya están habitadas _ - subiendo las escaleras - _ segundo piso, veamos dos A, y dos B _– ve salir a un niño y este se dirige al siguiente departamento tocando la puerta -_parece que aquí viven unas familias_ -sigue caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras y subirlas - _Bueno tercer piso 3A y 3B, quienes vivirán aquí, escucho música, tal vez un estudiante y ¿en el otro?, quien sabe_ – entre cerrando los ojos - _espero que alguien viva ahí porque si no, que seño tan mentirosa al decirme que no había depas libres en piso más bajos_ – suspira -_bueno, un piso mas y a casita_ – comienza a caminar hacia las escalera mientras comienza a tararear la canción que estaba escuchando - _cuarto piso, mi piso, veamos 4A aquí vive un muchacha, la vi en una de mis subidas_ – suspira – ¡_yeah! 4B, mejor depa de aquí_ – entrando a su departamento.

Una vez dentro del departamento

- Bueno, a la cocina, porque me ruge la tripa – diciendo todo como si cantara – me voy hacer un sándwich con jamón y queso, con un vaso de coca – una vez preparado su sándwich y servido en un vaso algo de coca-cola para después guardarla en un pequeño refrigerador - ahora si ¡a comer! – se sienta en pequeña barra en la cocina – como tengo hambre.

Después de media hora comiendo, Alejandra decide ir a la sala y ver la televisión, mientras se acomoda en el sillón prendiendo el televisor el cual le comenzaba a dar la imagen de unos niños jugando a ser piratas, logrando poner una cara de melancolía en la morena, mientras voltea hacia la ventana observando los diversos automóviles pasar, recordando a su anterior hogar.

-Flash Back-

_Se ve a una pequeña de apariencia de cinco años, observando por la ventana como dos niños de diez años jugaban a los piratas._

_- No, me engañas, rufián – apuntando a su rival – donde están los objetos que me robaste _

_- Ja, tú crees que lo hare – repite la acción del contrario- el capitán Arthur Kirkland, no se dejara vencer._

_- No te lo permitiré – se acerca – recuperare mis tesoros o dejo de llamarme_ _Antonio_ _Férnandez_ _Carriedo_ –

_- Nunca, ya verás que no me vencerás, Antonio – mientras ataca –_

_Protegiéndose con la espada de madera- crees que me vencerás, que iluso eres, no lo harás – se aleja a Arthur e intenta atacar, sin embargo Arthur lo esquiva._

_- Ja, nunca – alcanza a golpear a Antonio con la espada de madera – te tengo, ahora es tu fin Carriedo – mientras se prepara para golpear por segunda vez-_

_- NOO – gritando desde la segunda ventana – No le pegues- _

_Ambos niños detienen lo que hacen al escuchar el grito, volteando a ver a donde proviene el grito._

_- Alejandra no te metas – mientras da la espalda para no ver a la niña._

_- se comienza a reír – que tu noviecita te defiende – sonríe y voltea a ver Alejandra – No se preocupe my lady, su opresor no la tendrá más tiempo cautiva –_

_- extrañada – no le pegues a Toño, por favor – mientras veía la espalda de Antonio- _

_- Ale, vete a jugar con tus muñecas, no ves que estamos jugando, además de que a nadie le gustaría las niñas feas como tu – volteando a ver a Arthur – ella no es mi novia –gritando mientras su cara se torna roja-._

_Comienza a salir lagrimas de sus ojos- Vas a ver Toño, yo ya no te quiero – se va corriendo._

_Viendo la ventana por donde se fue la niña- no crees que fuiste malo con ella, es tu herma después de todo - _

_Viendo la misma ventana – no, además al rato se le olvidara y ella es mi hermanastra – volteando a ver a Arthur - bueno donde nos quedamos Kirkland – _

_- Seguro, yo la vi llorar – mientras se pone en pose para poder atacar con la espada de madera a Antonio. _

_- Si, ya verás – mientras se acercaba a atacar._

_Mientras tantos una pequeña niña, se veía llorar cerca de la misma ventana donde podía escuchar el sonido de las espadas y los gritos de los otros niños._

_Sollozando – yo no soy fea y verán, eres un tonto toño – solloza –y no soy su novia – limpiando se las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras se sonrojaba por lo ultimo – tonto cejón._

-fin del flashback-

Sonriendo por el recuerdo, Alejandra decide que mejor sería tomar un baño e ir a descansar.

Estirándose - creo que debo dormir de una vez, mañana debo ir a mi entrevista de trabajo – pasa por un espejo y deteniéndose a ver su reflejo – Antonio se equivoco al final – tomando un mechos de su cabello - sacudiendo su cabeza - bueno a ducharme que mañana es el comienza mi nueva vida.


	3. Cap 2

En un vasto jardín donde se logra observar diversas clases de flores, desde los más hermosos rosales hasta los más grandes girasoles en su esplendor, en medio de tan bello edén un pequeño kiosco se lograba ver donde unas risas se lograban escuchar.

-Mas té Citlalli – mientras sirve algo del liquido mencionado en una tasa de juguete - desea que le ponga crema – mientras observaba a la muñeca – aquí tiene – agregando un poco de crema a la tasa.

A lo lejos se puede observar a un joven de cabellera rubia caminando por el jardín.

-No puede aceptar que le he ganado esta vez, que tontería de parte de el – escucha un pequeña risa – eh? – Busca de donde proviene la risa – es la pequeña Alexandra – camina hacia el kiosco.

La pequeña Alejandra se encuentra entretenida jugando y no nota a Arthur, caminar hacia ella hasta que este le habla.

- Alexandra, ¿con quién estás jugando? – mientras entra al kiosco.

Dando un brinco por el susto producido y volteando a Arthur – no me asuste así – mientras se cruza de brazos y lo ve de manera retadora – ¿se supone que es un caballero?, un caballero nunca asusta a una dama – mientras hace un pequeño puchero.

Riendo por la actitud de la niña – I'am sorry my lady – se inclina- no era mi intención asustarla, pero la escuche riendo y como pude observar que está sola me preocupe -

Bajando los brazos – Oh, bueno es que me encontraba platicando con la Citlalli y ella conto algo muy chistoso – sonríe – ¿gusta unirnos joven Arthur a tomar algo de té?

- Claro, señorita seria descortés rechazar una invitación de unas bellas damas – mientras se levanta y se sienta en unas de las pequeñas sillas.

Sonrojada – ¿G-Gusta su té con azúcar y crema? – mientras servía el liquido en una pequeña tasa rosa.

- Uno de azúcar sin crema, por favor - mientras observaba a la niña preparar su té.

– Aquí tiene joven Arthur, espero que le guste – sonriendo a Arthur, mientras le entregaba la tasa y observa a Arthur probar el té – ¿Qué le parece joven?

Saboreando el té – poco frio, my lady – observando que la niña, la cual realiza un puchero – Pero esta delicioso – mientras observa una pequeña sonrisa de la niña.

Sonriendo por las palabras de Arthur – ¡De verdad!, mi mama me ayudo a hacerlo, vistes Citlalli ha alguien además de nosotras le gusta mi té – mientras abrazaba la muñeca.

- si, esta delicioso, lady – observando a la niña – ¿Hay alguien a quien no le gustara tu té? – viendo como la sonrisa de Alejandra se desvanecía y mostraba una mueca de tristeza.

Dejando a la muñeca donde se encontraba – sí, mi hermano Antonio, dice que sabe feo y huele feo y que no debería hacerlo más – mientras soltaba una lágrima.

Dejando la tasa en la mesita y extendiéndole un pañuelo a la pequeña – No llores pequeña, yo creo que tu hermano lo dice solo para fastidiarte, _ no entiendo por que Antonio le diría algo tan malo a una pequeña niña_ ya verás que no es así – sonriendo.

Secando las lágrimas con el pañuelo – U-usted cree, uh? – volteando a ver a la muñeca y sonríe – Claro que le diré –

Viendo a la niña con duda _tiene un parecido a mi cuando era más pequeño_ - que sucede my lady –

- Bueno, dice Citlalli que usted es muy amable y que debería ser usted mi hermano y no Antonio – sonrojándose por lo dicho.

Impresionado por lo dicho – Bueno, la joven Citlalli puede o no estar equivoca, pero dele una oportunidad a su hermano Antonio ya verás que no es tan malo – mientras acariciaba de manera dulce los cabellos de Alejandra * no puedo creer que Antonio la trate de esta manera*

A lo lejos se observa dos cuerpos acercarse al jardín.

- No crees que es algo exagerado Antonio, el cejón de Arthur solo estaba dando su opinión –

- ¡No!, yo soy el capitán de este equipo, además de que serviría hacer eso – deteniéndose al escuchar las risas- ¿pero que eso? -

– me parece que son las risas de tu hermana mon ami, espera Antonio a dónde vas – siguiendo al español.

Mientras tanto Alejandra y Arthur reía

Riendo – mi hermano es muy tonto – mientras abrazaba a la muñeca – no crees Citalli-

Dejando de reír y observando como Antonio se acercaba al kiosco acompañado de Francis – Fue muy agradable pasar este momento con ustedes My Ladies, pero creo que me retirare - viendo como Alejandra dejaba de reír y lo veía triste.

– Ya se va joven Arthur, ¿después vendrá a tomar un poco de té con migo? sonrojada por el comentario.

Sonriendo – Claro, pequeña – se inclina para acariciar su rostro – Tal vez la próxima vez traiga a mi hermano Alfred y puedas jugar con el –

Bravo Arthur – aplaudiendo – no sabía que te gustaran las niñas feas y yo que creí que tenias mejores gustos, se nota que tu gusto por la comida es igual con las mujeres – dejando de aplaudir y observando a Alejandra – Alejandra estás jugando con tu tonta muñeca y bebiendo tu té amargo – viendo a Arthur – No te sientes mareado Arthur –

Levantándose y encarando a Antonio- Porque te estás comportando así Antonio ella es una niña, si el problema lo tienes con migo desquítate con migo no con la pequeña Alejandra –

- Tú crees que me estoy desquitando con ella, ella no tiene nada que ver contigo Arthur, pero debe saber que su te sabe mal y no debería estar dándole a probar, milagro no te envenenaste – riendo – pero bueno ya que no te has ido terminemos el trabajo de una vez – dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar – Vámonos y Alejandra, no llores o quieres que le diga a tu madre que llorasteis otra vez –

Volteando a ver a Alejandra y entregándole el pañuelo – Tranquila, tu hermano es un tonto – después se arrepentirá de tratarte así, me voy pequeña y sonríe una sonrisa queda mejor en tu rostros – se dirige a la salida del kiosco – Francis, se que tal vez tu puedas consolarla, me adelantare – comienza su caminata – no vemos Lady –

Entrando al kiosco – Petite – se pone a la altura de Alejandra – Est un peu en colère Antonio, - viendo la cara de confusión de Alejandra – Antonio esta algo enojado, ya verás que se le pasara – se acerca a uno de los rosales cercanos al kiosco y corta una rosa – Toma, una delicada flor para una delicada dama – entregando la flor a Alejandra y besando su frente – ya veras que el se disculpara contigo, siempre lo hace, solo que esta vez a sido un cabeza dura y ni quiso ver a su hermanita jugando con el cejon –

Gimoteando y algo sonrojada por el beso - Mi hermano se enojo con migo ya no me va a querer –

- Au contraire, ma petite dame, el solo esta lago celoso de que estuvieras con el cejon en este lugar tomando el té – viendo las tasas – crees que después yo pueda tomar el té contigo, miss –

-Claro que si, joven Francis, estaría muy feliz – Sonriendo.

_que linda se ve_ Levantándose – Bueno miss, debo de ir con el gruñón de tu hermano y el cejotas y ver que no se maten entre sí, pero si gustas te acompaño de regreso a la casa- - Gracias, Joven francis pero me quedare con citlalli a terminar nuestro té, pero gracias por preguntar – mientras sienta a su muñeca en una de las pequeñas sillas.

_Que_ _tierna, Igual que Arthur con sus amigos imaginarios y hadas_ - Claro petite, que disfrute su te- Francis comienza a caminar hasta alejándose mas y mas del kiosco.

Alejandra observa con Francis desaparece de su campo de visón y comienza a llorar – Toño es un tonto, lo odio, porque me dijo esas cosas tan feas, no soy fea verdad Citlalli – viendo a la muñeca – gracias Citlalli, terminemos de tomar el té y nos vamos a arreglar porque tenemos clase de danza y mama se enojara si no estamos listas-

Sin embargo desde lejos en una de las ventanas que daba vista al jardín de las flores, se podría ver a Antonio observando el kiosco donde su hermana se encontraba jugando.

* * *

><p>Moviéndose de manera brusca – Que sueño, no creí que esta mudanza me trajera recuerdos de la infancia – Volteando al reloj en la mesa de noche - son las 5 de la mañana, uhg, bueno creo que me levantare de una vez, no vaya a ser y me vuelva a dormir y termine llegando tarde o peor aun no llegue a mi entrevista - levantando se la cama, mientras se acomodaba la camiseta con la que dormía. – umh, creo que pondré a preparar algo de café, eso me levantara – atravesando el pasillo se detiene a ver una foto en ella se observa a un Antonio de apariencia de quince años vestido de torero además de observar a una Alejandra de diez años portando un vestido de baile flamenco en el kiosco donde las flores hacían una bella mescla de colores en el fondo. – Como hubiera deseado que ese momento fuera más duradero – volviendo a caminar dirigiéndose a la cocina, una vez en la cocina preparo la cafetera dejo que ella hiciera todo su trabajo – Bueno, una vez listo la cafetera al baño – un escalofrió le recorrió – espero que no esté muy fría el agua – mientras se encaminaba al baño.<p>

Después de darse un baño rápido a causa del agua, Alejandra se dirige a su habitación a cambiarse donde decide utilizar un combinación de falda de vestir negra un poco más arriba de la rodilla con una blusa de vestir verde claro y un saco negro a juego con la falda, portando una zapatillas color negro y un bolso verde, así como un maquillaje leve resaltado sus ojos color cafés casi negros pero que podría engañar a uno al estar en contacto a la luz.

– Bueno creo que esto es algo decente para mi entrevista – mirando su reloj de pulsera – bueno, me queda una hora para irme, desayunare algo ligero de por si estoy nerviosa no quiero que los nervio me traicionen en media entrevista –

Una vez en la cocina decide prepararse un sándwich pero solo come la mitad del mismo mientras toma su tasa de café y se dirige al sofá de la sala a ver las noticias en la televisión

- veamos qué hay de nuevo en el mundo – prendiendo la televisión y cambiándole los canales hasta encontrar un noticiero.

Después de media hora transcurrida Alejandra decide que era el momento de dirigirse, por lo cual decide tomar un taxi hacia el lugar donde llevara a cabo la entrevista, fuera del edifico se lograba observar un imponente edificio, con una fina arquitectura dejando ver lo importante de la compañía.

– Quien diría que hoy me presento a una solicitud de trabajo en la mayor empresa mundial y con el mayor numero de sectores que hay – tocándose el estomago – que nervios – mientras se dirigía a entrar a la empresa

* * *

><p>Una vez dentro de la empresa la joven mexicana se quedo impresionada por el mismo podía observar gente entrando y saliendo caminando por los pasillos apresurados, otros hablando por teléfono – Valla, hay muchas gente aquí, espero tener oportunidad - apretando la carpeta contra su cuerpo - <em>Bueno María Alejandra Elizabeth hoy es el día que tanto esperabas, adelante<em> - caminando hacia la recepción – B-Buenos días, señorita- - Buen día, señorita en que pueda ayudarla – viendo a Alejandra mientras sonreía - _deja de estar tan nerviosa_, ehm, si vengo a una entrevista en el sector gastronómico _respira_ -

- Permítame un momento – tecleando en la computadora – Nombre – Viendo a Alejandra -M- María Alejandra Elizabeth Rodríguez García, señorita –mientras se ponía más nerviosa - _No me encuentra _-

- Si, aquí esta, tome el tercer elevador de izquierda a derecha y vaya al piso 7 y diríjase con la recepcionista de ese piso ella le dirá a dónde dirigirse, pero antes, tome su pase de visitante con el podrá ingresar al elevador – entregándole el pase – Buena suerte – sonríe.

Alejandra toma el pase y comienza a dirigirse a los elevadores.

– No crees que se veía algo nerviosa – pregunta una segunda recepcionista.

– sí, pero ni modo, así siempre son los nuevos, solo esperemos que el jefe del sector no quiera intentar algo mas antes de darle en empleo de por sí creo que a las chicas que van a ese sector que no deberían portar faldas - - Pero aun así con falda o sin ella, son muy pocas las damas que se resisten a jefe de ese sector, bueno hay otros pero él es el mejor – sonrojada – como desearía poder volver ser la recesionista de ese sector –

- Se nota que te prendo su encanto – mientras se sonrojaba – Bueno, a trabajar que no tenemos esa suerte- comenzando a teclear.

Alejandra se encontraba viendo los elevadores – Bueno y aquí como funciona esto – volteando a todos lados.

- Scusa, estas deteniendo el paso – un joven de cabellera café con un rulito del lado derecho de su cabeza mientras veía a la mexica de manera molesta.

– Disculpa, es que no sabía cómo funcionaba esto – - fammi, a donde te diriges - mientras pasaba la tarjeta por un rendija y esperaba el cambio de una luz.

– Bueno me dirijo al sector de Gastronomía, a una entrevista de trabajo- mientras observaba lo que realizaba el joven.

- Lei è lo chef possibile nuovo?, per uno dei nuovi ristoranti – viendo que el se abrían las puertas del elevador y de la rendija una luz verde indicaba que podía retirar la tarjeta.

– ehm, perdón – viendo con duda al joven – no le entendí muy bien, ¿debo hacer lo mismo que usted con la tarjeta? –

- sí, la puerta tiene un contador como vez aquí – señalando un contador que contaba de manera regresiva de un minuto – este te indica que tienes ese tiempo para ingresar tu tarjeta y subir, si la luz se torna roja las puertas no se abrirán y sonara una alarma, también si vez ese otro contador tiene el límite de personas el cual disminuye cada vez que se inserta una tarjeta, pero veloce que no te queda tiempo

– Si- ingresando la tarjeta y esperando que la luz torne verde – disculpe, me podría decir que me dijo hace un momento en italiano - tomando la tarjeta que fue expulsada – la puerta está cerrada.

– Bueno, ahora debes esperar que termine el tiempo y las puertas se abrirán, este es el sistema de seguridad de los elevadores - - No sabía - mientras se hacia un paso hacia atrás a quedar al mimos nivel que el joven y mientras lo voltea a ver – Grazie mille, por ayudarme – mientras le sonreía – fue muy amable y perdone pero mi italiano es algo malo –

- sí, me di cuenta, cuando no me entendió, de nada - sonrojándose – pero bueno creo que ya platicamos deberíamos presentarnos, no cree – extendiendo la mano - Il mio nome è Lovino Vargas, deliziato -

- e il mio è María Alejandra García Rodríguez Elizabeth, mucho gusto - estrechando las manos con Lovino – mira ya se abrió - rompiendo el saludo y entrando al elevador – sube –

-Si – subiendo al mismo elevador.

– Disculpa, pero tú vas al mismo sector verdad – viendo a Lovino.

– podría decirse que si, solo que yo trabajo en uno de los restaurantes italianos junto a mi hermano, solo que vengo a entregar unos documentos – mostrando un maletín - pero tal vez nos volvamos a ver – viendo su rostro – pero te aconsejo mejorar il tuo italiano –

– Creo que si pasa tendré que mejorar mi italiano – ríe algo nerviosa mientras observa el cabio de pisos- _ me pregunto cómo será mi jefe, si él tiene un carácter algo seco, como será el jefe del sector_ - suspira - _tengo que calmarme sino terminara dando un ataque_ -

-Silly, - viendo a Alejandra – un consejo, al ver presentarte que solo vea tu currículo _ella es muy ingenua no podrá evitar a este pervertido, bastardo_- el elevador se detiene y al abrirse las puertas - sígueme, al final veremos a la misma persona pero no te confíes en él – entrecerrando los ojos – permíteme ir primero te parece _no quiero esperar a este pervertido_-

- sí, _que nervios_- se sienta en una pequeña sala cerca de la recepcionista – debo de estar tranquila, respira _creo que le diré a recepcionista porque estoy aquí me ve de una manera extraña_- frente a la recepcionista – Buenos Días, vengo a una entrevista de trabajo –

Sin voltear a ver a Alejandra – si, ya me informaron abajo que venias – tecleando – mira llegas temprano – ahorita, entraron con el señor Bonnefoy pero si gustas esperar dónde estabas – volteando a ver a Alejandra - yo te avisare cuando este libre, por cierto, nada extraño señorita – voltea al computador.

Dirigiéndose a la pequeña sala – Gracias, _Que genio y que es eso de nada extraño, ni que fuera intentar algo extraño aquí en mi entrevista_- mientras esperaba –_ Bonnefoy, me suena ese nombre, pero no sé de donde, pero siento que me es familiar_ –

Al pasar una hora y media

-Disculpa, el señor Bonnefoy, ya puede recibirla-

-¡Si!- levantándose de manera abrupta – _muy, tranquila, respira no hay que temer, no te comerá, pero puede que no te contrate _–

-Señorita- viendo de manera extraña a Alejandra

– Si, lo siento la sigo- caminando detrás de la recepcionista.

Se podría observar una bella puerta de madera negra talla con donde se podía observar una placa con la inscripción "Lic. Bonnefoy jefe de sector".

– Bueno, es aquí pasa recuerda nada extraño – mientras tocaba la puerta y la abría – señor Bonnefoy , aquí esta su cita – volteando a ver a Alejandra – Pasa –

* * *

><p>Al pasar Alejandra puede ver una bella oficina decorada de manera moderna con el mobiliario en blanco y negro, donde se observaban cuadros de expresionismo francés, enfrente de ella se muestra dos sillones individuales color blanco frente a un escritorio negro el cual lo separaba de la persona más importante para Alejandra en ese momento, donde un sillón de cuero negro se apreciaba una cabellera rubia, que al dar la vuelta se veía un joven vestido con un fino traje negro con, camisa roja y sin corbata, a pesar de lucir una pequeña barba, se notaba que era alguien sofisticado, elegante y que sabia las decisiones las consecuencias de sus decisiones.<p>

Dejando de ver la carpeta – Oh, Buenos días, por favor siéntese – levantándose y señalando con la mano uno de los sillones – Usted es nuestra aspirante a uno de los nuevos restaurantes – observándola detalladamente – _Hay algo que se me hace familiar,_ permítame sus papeles – mientras se sienta.

Mientras Alejandra se acercaba al escritorio y buscaba en su portafolio los documentos - aquí tiene señor – entregándole los papeles y sentándose en el sillón indicado.

– Veamos – comenzando a leer el curriculum – hasta que lee el nombre completo de – _quien lo diría la pequeña hermanita de Antonio esta aquí, esta es una sorpresa y pensar que la última vez que escuche ese nombre fue cuando Antonio la regaño por tirar unos tomates por accidente –_ regresando la vista a Alejandra – Tiene un curriculum interesante señorita Rodríguez, por lo que veo estuvo en una gran universidad, buenas referencias, por lo que veo está bien, pero si gusta mañana puede venir y le hago una prueba para probar su sazón –

Algo nerviosa Alejandra – Muy bien señor Bonnefoy – mientras asiente de manera apresurada.

– Tranquila, no muerdo _aunque ganas no falta _ mientras desliza su mirada por lo el cuerpo de Alejandra, hasta donde le permite el escritorio – Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero señorita ¿de casualidad no conoce a alguien que se apellida Fernández Carriedo ?

Sorprendida por la pregunta – Si, mi hermano se apellida así – bajando la mirada. – Su hermano – viendo el currículo, para aparentar – pero usted tiene un apellido diferentes – mientras veía a Alejandra

– sí, lo que sucede es que, soy su hermanastra, pero tengo tiempo de no verlo desde que él se fue a la universidad y cuando yo me fui también, pues no lo he vuelto a ver muy seguido solo lo veía en las fiestas grandes – apretando un poco su falda – ¿usted lo conoce, señor?

Sonriendo un poco- puede decir que si, y también te conozco a ti, no me recuerdas –

Alejandra lo observa fijamente – la verdad, señor, su apellido se me hace familiar pero no estoy segura – agachando la mirada sonrojada –

Sonriendo por el acto que realizo la morena - tal vez me tengas un poco olvidado, pero es por que cuando yo iba a tu casa tu estabas en tus clases de baile o Antonio no nos tenia lejos de donde tú estabas, pero yo sí recuerdo a la pequeña niña que le encantaba jugar en el jardín de las flores y ahora se convirtió en una – viendo a Alejandra, la cual tenia una cara sorprendida – Un momento usted dice que, me conoce – entrecerrando los ojos y viéndolo con detalle – usted de casualidad, de pequeña me regalaba una rosa roja del jardín de vez en cuando –

Sonriendo ante la mención de ese acto – Si, Petite – mientras se levanta – hace años que no te veía pequeña flor – acercándose a la silla.

Mientras Alejandra se encontraba algo nerviosa al relacionar el sueño, con el acontecimiento de volver a ver a alguien del pasado y más relacionado con Antonio, pero sale de sus letargo al sentir como Francis la toma de los hombros y le susurra al oído – Haz florecido de la manera más hermosa - mientras aprieta un poco sus manos en los hombros de Alejandra y se sienta en el sillón a un lado de Alejandra – Se nota que te impacto, que yo te recordara y tu a mi no –

Saliendo de su estado de shock – la verdad sí, lo lamento mucho señor Bonnefoy…. – cortada por Francis – No me digas señor, además nos conocemos, dime Francis y por cierto estoy soltero, si me dices señor me siento que tengo 50 años – sonriendo – Si, Se….Francis, pero no estará mal ya que, como estoy intentando trabajar aquí y bueno, usted sabe – viendo con preocupación a Francis – No te preocupes, florecita, además muchos me llaman por mi nombre – tomando la mano de Alejandra – pero dime, ¿cómo te enteraste de la oferta del restaurante ? –

-Bueno, yo trabajaba como ayudante de unos de mis maestros y él me comento de la oferta- relajándose un poco – y pues, no puede resistirme a intentarlo, sus restaurantes son unos de los mejores y intentar trabajar en ellos son el sueño de cualquier chef, bueno además de abrir su propio negocio – riendo nerviosa –

Viendo los labios de Alejandra – _me pregunto qué sabor tendrán, espera un momento concéntrate, además el la hermana de tu mejor amigo, bueno no lo es en sí pero..., ni lo pienses _– entonces, dices que un maestro te motivo y te conto, no pues muy bien mañana será tu prueba de fuego, pero es de suponer que lo harás muy bien, leí tu currículo y referencias y unos de los mentores que tuve al comenzar esta ahí, así que yo creo que lo harás muy bien – levantándose del asiento, mañana preséntate aquí, y de aquí iremos al restaurante donde te haremos la prueba te evaluaremos, yo, otro chef que se encuentra ya trabajando y el jefe de del restaurante, en si el lugar es nuevo pero si tiene mucha clientela y creo que serás una gran agregación a él – guiñando el ojo.

Sonrojada por el guiño – S-si Francis, entonces mañana me presento,¿ a la misma hora? - mientras se ponía de pie.

–Si- viendo con disimulo a Alejandra – _Como ha cambiado, de una pequeña a la que le seque las lagrimas más de una vez por culpa de Antonio ahora toda una mujer, frente a mí, que mal que cuando visitaba a Antonio en las vacaciones en la universidad, nos salíamos del estudio o de su habitación, bueno además de salir a divertirnos, pero si la hubiera visto al menos una vez no hubiera tardado en conquistarla, pero ahora… puedo intentar, no creo que Antonio lo impida – _saliendo de su pensamientos al sentir la mano de Alejandra tocar su brazo – Francis, te encuentras bien – viendo con preocupación al francés. –S-Si, bueno supongo que es todo por hoy, fue un gusto verte Alejandra y mañana nos vemos y recuerda tranquila – guiñando un ojo y estrechando su mano con la de Alejandra - vous voir demain, fleur – inclinándose hasta besar la comisura de los labios de Alejandra.

El rostro de Alejandra se torna rojo por la acción – H-hasta mañana Francis – soltándose de agarre y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera de la oficina de Francis - _ por poco me besa, si me quiso besar, no él es francés falte que así se despide de sus conocidos –_ comenzando a caminar y se detiene con la recepcionista - disculpe mañana debo de presentarme de nuevo, debo de hacer otra cita – sin voltear a verla – no solo diga que viene a la segunda parte de su entrevista a la recepcionista de la planta principal y ella le dará el pase – levantando la vista y viendo a Alejandra de manera crítica – que tengas un buen día – sonríe.

– Gracias e igualmente – caminando al ascensor y haciendo los pasos que Lovino le enseño –_ bueno a casa por hoy, necesito un baño y descansar, quien diría que encontrarme con un viejo amigo cansaría_ –

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Francis

Se veía al rubio sentando en el escritorio mientras veía hacia una carpeta abierta sobre el escritorio – le petit bouton a prospéré et est devenue une belle rose, ya entiendo por que Antonio la escondía, el quería a la bella rosa para él, quien diría que esa rosa mostraría las espinas – mientras veía la foto del currículo de Alejandra – Bueno, mañana habrá una pequeña reunión, ma belle fleur y Antonio se llevara una gran sorpresa – cerrando el carpeta y viendo al frente donde entraba su recepcionista – se te ofrece algo, Karla –

Cerrando la puerta con seguro – estaba pensando que tal vez necesitaba un descanso y tal vez quitarse la tensión por la entrevista – acercándose a Francis.

Viendo las intenciones de su recepcionista y empezando a sonreír de manera seductora – _quien lo diría, hoy tengo suerte, tal vez no sea con la florecita, pero me divertiré – _acortando la distancia y besándola.


	4. Cap 3

Se observaba las tonalidades naranjas en los edificio indicando que el día terminaba y daba comienzo a la noche, mientras en el restauran Puerto Getaria, en una oficina finamente adornada en color rojo, negro y dorado, se apreciaba a un joven de cabellera castaña y brillantes ojos verdes hablando por teléfono.

– Entonces mañana vendrás con la postulante a hacer la prueba – suspira – solo espero que no perdamos mucho tiempo, si Francis, tendré todo listo, a pesar de que tenemos tres semanas abierto, tenemos mucha clientela eh?, por qué dices que me sorprenderé mañana, si está bien solo espero que sea buena, no Francis no me refiero a eso – sonrojado – si, hasta mañana, no hoy no saldré debo de tener listo todo para mañana, si, si nos vemos mañana – suspira y cuelga la llamada – _hay veces que de no ser porque es mi mejor amigo y mi jefe ya le diría algo, pero está demasiado emocionado con la postulante, lo más probable es que quiera un poco de diversión con ella, pero haber, el dice que me llevare la una sorpresa, tal vez tenga buenas referencias y algo mas impresionaron a ese pervertido _– recostándose en el respaldo del sillón y tallándose el puente de la nariz – demasiada presión – solo queda preparar todo y esperar que ella me sorprenda – cerrando los ojos como desearía algo relajante, ya se – abriendo un cajón del escritorio y tomando un control remoto – algo de música me relajara – presionando un botón se comienza a escuchar la melodía de Orobroy - _esta canción me trae recuerdos- _

-FlashBack-

Dentro de un bello salón se apreciaba a una joven mujer de cabellera negra y ojos color miel viendo con alegría a una niña de siete años bailar, mientras que un niño de doce años toca una guitarra y un hombre tocaba el piano demostrando la pasión de la melodía al tocarla.

Aplaudiendo al finalizar la música – Es hermosa la canción, Antonio tocas hermoso – dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Y yo no recibiré un beso? – decía hombre de cabella castaña y ojos verdes mientras observaba a la mujer.

– Si, pero será diferente – mientras se acercaba al hombre del piano, hasta besarlo en los labios – y que te parece.

– Me gusta más este – volteando a ver a los niños - Antonio no pongas cara de asco que cuando crezca veras que es lo que más te gustara – riendo por la cara de su hijo – por cierto haz mejorado mucho Antonio – viendo a la niña – María, tu baile se veía muy bien – sonriendo, mientras observaba a la mujer a su lado – igual que tu madre – volviendo a besar a la mujer.

–De verdad – dando un brinco de alegría – Gracias padre – mientras volteaba a ver a Antonio – ¿te gusto como baile Antonio? –

-Estuvo bien- mientras se sonrojaba.

– Bailaste muy bien Ale, cariño, tu también Antonio, los dos lo hicieron muy bien –

Sonriendo por lo dicho de su madre y volteando a ver a Antonio - ¿Antonio quieres bailar con migo?

Sorprendido por la propuesta – no puedo Alejandra, yo toco la guitarra, no puedo bailar y tocar – viendo el puchero de la niña – lo siento –

- Y por qué no toco yo, para que tú bailes con Ale – viendo la mujer a Antonio – te gusta la idea cariño, un dueto entre tú y yo – observando a su esposo- y que nuestros hijos bailen –

-Me parece bien- sonriendo.

Alejándose de su esposo y acercándose a un estante a tomar un estuche – quiero tocar Orobroy, te parece bien – viendo a su esposo el cual asiente mientras se acerca al piano, donde saca del estuche un violín. - aquí me pondré y así los dos los veremos – niños les gustaría ayudarnos cantando -

- Si, mamá – volteando a Antonio – ¿listo, Antonio? – abriendo un abanico que cargaba en su mano.

- listo – poniendo en posición a lado de Alejandra.

- Muy bien – Volteando a su espeso – comenzamos –

- Con gusto – comenzando a tocar el piano, donde Antonio y Alejandra se empezaban a mover de manera suave, hasta que comienza a escuchar el sonido del violín, haciendo que el baile se haga más intenso donde Antonio observaba a Alejandra y viceversa cantando de vez en cuando, y así continuaron hasta el final de la melodía.

- Antonio, Alejandra bailaron muy bien los dos – mientras se levantaba la mujer y guardaba el violín en el estuche – no crees cariño – dejando el estuche donde lo tomo.

- Si, bailaron muy bien y tú no te quedas atrás cariño – mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia su esposa - bailaron igual que nosotros cuando nos conocimos – mientras la abrazaba – volteando a ver a Antonio y Alejandra, donde Alejandra los veían muy feliz y Antonio haciendo un gesto de asco – Antonio, yo te dije que cuando crezca un poco mas estarás así igual que yo –

Dando un ligero brinco por ser cachado por su padre – No es cierto papá, yo no actuare así por una niña – en eso siente como le jalan un poco la camiseta y volteando a ver a Alejandra.

- Ni por mí, Antonio – viéndolo de manera triste

- _en que problema me he metido, si le digo que no llorara y papa me regañara por hacerla llorar y a ella la regañara su mama porque está llorando, _Ni por ti – viendo que Alejandra comenzaba a hacer un puchero - es porque eres mi hermana – viendo que Alejandra no cambiaba su cara – este, yo – volteando a ver a su padre.

- Vengan niños, yo te explicare Alejandra – mientras caminaba la pareja a un sillón dejando espacio en el medio para que se sentara Antonio y Alejandra, una vez sentados el señor toma a Alejandra de la mano - Pequeña, Antonio dice eso, porque a pesar que no son hermanos de sangre, al casarnos tu madre y yo – viendo a su esposa para después ver a Alejandra – ustedes se convirtieron en hermanos – interrumpida por su mujer - pero aun así pueden darse abrazos o besos en la mejilla – mientras abrazaba a Antonio y besana su mejilla – como yo lo hago, esto lo pueden hacer – viendo a su esposo – verdad amor-

- si – besando la mejilla de Alejandra –

- ¿entonces yo te puedo darte un beso y un abrazo en la mejilla a ti y Antonio? – viendo a su padrastro.

- Si- sonriendo a Alejandra

- bueno – se levanta y se acerca a su padrastro y le da un beso en la mejilla y lo abraza – listo – se acerca a su madre y la abraza y le da un beso – listo – se acerca a Antonio y lo abraza, el cual se pone rojo por el acto de Alejandra, pero se pone más rojo al sentir que le da un beso en la mejilla – Listo – sonríe – ya les di un beso y un abrazo-

Se escucha a sus padres reír – Gracias ale – volteando a ver a Antonio – no dirás nada, le pregunta su padre a Antonio.

Saliendo el shock y algo sonrojado mientras dice en voz baja – Gracias –

En eso su madre ríe – que lindo – viendo su reloj de pulsera – no tarda en llegar tus amiguitos Antonio- voy a ir a terminar el postre que les dejare – levantándose de su lugar y viendo a Alejandra – ale, me quieres ayudar a terminar el postre –

Viendo a su madre – si, de que es el postre mamá – caminando hacia su mamá y tomándole de la mano.

- mmm… pensaba en un pastel de frutas con un poco de chocolate encima que te parece – viendo a su hija.

- que rico mamá – mientras salían por la puerta del salón.

Viendo como su esposa e hijastra ya no estaba – Antonio, se que estas creciendo y Alejandra es pequeña y no sabe lo que hace a veces – recordando ciertas travesuras de su hijastra junto con dos amiguitos – pero ella esta pequeña, ten paciencia – levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida – iré a ver si necesitan ayuda con el postre - se detiene en la puerta – dile a Gilbert que no esté jugando con el piano por favor, la última vez que jugaron aquí, el piano tenía unas teclas pegadas – comienza a caminar.

Mientras tanto un Antonio sonrojado hasta que se da cuenta de lo último que dijo su padre y se sorprende – pero como se dio cuenta que fue Gilbert –

- Fin FlashBack-

Emitiendo un sonoro suspiro – quien diría que en ese momento me hubiera enamorado inconscientemente de mi hermanastra – abriendo el mismo cajón y sacando una foto de Antonio y Alejandra de niños abrazados vistiendo un atuendo especial para danza flamenca - Hay veces que me arrepiento de varias cosas – acariciando la imagen de Alejandra, pero ya es tarde, solo espero que si la vuelvo a ver podamos arreglar las cosas –

se escucha el teléfono causando que Antonio guarde la foto en el cajón y deteniendo la música , tomando el teléfono – Diga, Buenas Tardes – Lovino , que sucede, si aquí se hará la prueba para la postulante, no me digas que querías que estuviera en tu restaurante, por algo Francis decidió aquí, no sé, ¿ya la conociste?, bueno esa es tu opinión, cuando la vea yo te diré si es buena para el puesto, que tú seas exigente con tu propio hermano no indica que no le daré una oportunidad a ella, si, no soy como Francis – rojo por el comentario- no hare ninguna perversión, si nos vemos – terminando la llamada –supongo que mañana será un día interesante.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad se puede ver a Alejandra caminando por una plaza comercial hasta detenerse en una cafetería.<p>

- _Creo que un café me sentaría muy bien_ – Entrando al local – _que rico huele, como me encanta el olor del café _– Viendo el cartel de los precios y productos - _ un café y tal vez una rebanada de pastel _–

- Buen día señorita en que le puedo servir –

- Buenas tardes, quisiera un café capuchino, mediano – viendo la tabla – y una rebanada de paste, por favor – sonriendo levemente.

- De que gusta el pastel – viendo los pasteles en el escaparate – hay de queso, zanahoria, chocolate, frutas y moka – viendo a Alejandra.

- Quisiera de Chocolate, por favor – sacando su cartera de la bolsa – cuánto va a ser –

- serán ciento cinco, por favor – imprimiendo la factura – para comer aquí o para llevar-

- Para comer aquí – entregándole un billete de doscientos.

–aquí tiene – Recibiendo el billete y abriendo la caja – su ticket y su cambio – en un momento le llevamos su orden a su lugar –

- Gracias – retirándose de su lugar y viendo la cafetería buscando un lugar donde sentarse, optando por sentarse en un sillón individual negro cerca de una repisa con libros

– _aquí estaré bien, que nervios mañana demostrare de lo que soy capaz, lo bueno es que descanse un poco después de lo que paso en la tarde, ahora tengo algo de nervios quien diría que Francis seria mi posible jefe_ – suspira – _espero que todo salga bien, bueno olvida esto ahora disfrutar mi café y mi rebana de pastel, después iré a _ _la tienda de comestibles que vi aquí enfrente de la plaza, comprare un poco de despensa y de ahí a casa - _ viendo que le entregaban su rebanada de pastel y su café – Gracias –

- Provecho – retirándose la mesera.

Comenzando a comer su pastel –_esta delicioso, tal vez compre ingredientes y me haga algún postre en casa _– levantando la vista y viendo entra a un joven rubio - _ se me hace familiar - _ viendo con disimulo – _es Arthur, esas cejas las reconocería a pesar de los años, pero yo creí que estaba en Inglaterra –_ viendo a otro lado – _me vio, no creo que me reconozca – _continua comiendo su pastel.

Acercándose a la mesa de Alejandra – Disculpe señorita, perdón por molestarla pero creo que se me hace familiar, nos conocemos de algún lado – viendo Alejandra que no lo observaba.

Volteando a mirar a Arthur – No sé si usted no me reconozca, joven Arthur pero yo sí recuerdo esas cejas, sea donde sea – sonriendo.

Viendo fijamente por la mención de su nombre y la burla a sus cejas - _ esa sonrisa, solo conozco a una persona que tiene ese estilo de sonrisa y es muy parecida al molesto de Antonio _¿Alejandra? –

- La que viste y calza, como estas Arthur – poniendo de pie para saludar de beso y un abrazo al Ingles – Siéntate, hazme compañía – mientras se vuelve a sentar.

Sentándose en el sillón blanco junto a lado de Alejandra – Hace tiempo que no te veía, Lady, vaya que ha crecido –

Riendo por lo último dicho por Arthur – creo que sería muy difícil no crecer Joven Arthur, y ¿cómo ha estado? – tomando un poco de su café.

- Yo, muy bien gracias por preguntar, regresando de Inglaterra, después estar unos años trabajando en relaciones internacionales, me cambiaron y decidieron enviarme aquí, solo que lo malo es que estaré trabajando con Francis en el mismo edificio, espero no encontrarme con ese tonto - recibiendo un termo – Gracias – viendo a Alejandra – y tú que has hecho – tomando un trago al termo entregado.

- Pues, por el momento comer este pastel tan delicioso, y por otro lado me acabo de mudar, llegue el fin de semana y mañana hare una prueba para ser uno de los chefs en el nuevo restaurante de la empresa Mundus - volviendo a comer un pedazo de pastel.

Viendo sorprendido a Alejandra – Eso es estupendo Alexandra, quien diría que trabajaría en Mundus, supongo que ya vistes a Francis, el es encargado de ese sector –

- Si, el fue muy amable y me dijo que mañana me harán mi prueba, el será uno de los evaluadores, junto con el chef que está en el restaurante y el gerente del lugar - dejando la cuchara en el plato.

- Ya veo, bueno pues solo diría que tengas cuidado, Francis tiene mañas – riendo un poco

Riendo por el comentario – Creo que puedo cuidarme sola, además no creo que Francis me pueda hacer algo malo –

- _pero es que tal vez tú no conozcas lo pervertido que puede ser, _bueno yo creo que si puedes cuidarte sola, no quise que me malinterpretaras -

- No te preocupes Arthur y sé que me cuidas, desde pequeñas lo has hecho – sonriendo.

Sonriendo por lo dicho – si – Viendo su reloj de pulsera – Bueno Arthur ha sido un placer verte, pero debo de ir a comprar algo despensa para mi casa, como te dije me mude hace poco y no tengo mucho, hoy comí fuera por lo mismo – se calla – no quieres acompañarme, aunque bueno caminare a la tienda comestible de enfrente –

- Claro te acompaño, ¿en qué te estás transportando? – siguiendo a Alejandra y adelantándose a abrirle la puerta.

- Que caballero, pues por el momento por taxi, mi coche se haberío y en la mudanza me ayudo mi primo Manuel no tenía grandes cosas, así que no fue gran cosa – mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida de la plaza en compañía de Arthur.

- Mi auto esta por acá si gusta te llevo a la tienda de comestibles y a tu casa – viendo a Alejandra, que comenzaba a negar.

- No quiero ser una molestia Arthur, además un taxi siempre hay en las plazas o tiendas – si mirar a Arthur –

- Claro que no es una molestia, además de que no dejaría que una dama estuviera solo de noche en una ciudad que no conoce – tomando de la mano a Alejandra y guiándola por el estacionamiento - _que estoy haciendo, porque fui tan impulsivo, este no soy yo _– ven te abro la puerta- abriendo la puerta de un Audi R8 plateado.

Entrando al auto y esperando que cierren la puerta y Arthur entre al auto – Que lindo Auto – Cerrando la puerta y metiendo la llave en el puerto de encendido – Gracias – es el único gasto que no me reproche hacerlo – encendiendo el auto y accionando la marcha para salir del estacionamiento.

Viendo por la ventana – Pues, la verdad está muy lindo – volteando ver a Arthur – ahí está la entrada, debes de dar vuelta en U- Una vez seguida la indicación Arthur, doblo y entraron al estacionamiento, donde estacionaron cerca de la entrada.

Saliendo del auto y rodeando el auto rápido, abriendo la puerta a Alejandra.

- Gracias – caminando a un lado de Arthur – No comprare muchas cosas, pero tomare un carrito, para que no me pese cargarla – entrando a la tienda.

- Yo te ayudo con ella, así no estás empujando el carrito de súper – Algo nerviosa – No, Arthur es demasiado, ya me estas llevando, no quiero ser una aprovechada contigo – sonrojada.

Riendo – Claro que no, que dirían de mi, si no ayuda a una dama – Tomando una canasta – además de que no es una molestia, yo te ayudo – sonriendo de manera dulce.

Sonrojada – Gracias – comenzando a caminar hacia el área de frutas y verduras, donde Alejandra tomo su tiempo escogiendo algunas frutas y verduras, después se dirigieron al área de carnes y quesos, para pasar al área de bebidas – Arthur, gustas algo de tomar, tómalo – mientras toma un galón de jugo de naranja y uno de leche.

- Gracias – Tomando una botella de té helado, con esto estoy bien – dejándola en la canasta y acercándose para que Alejandra dejara los galones.

- Oye Arthur me ayudas a escoger algunos tés – comenzando a caminar y saliendo de la sección para entrar a la siguiente donde había, dulces, galletas y al lo ultimo diferentes clases de tés.

- Si, solo dime como que sabor quisieras – caminando hasta llegar a un lado de Alejandra.

- Bueno me gustaría, alguno de manzanilla, de canela y limón – sonriendo a Arthur, para después tomar una caja de galletas – y eso sería todo, ni nos vamos a casa – viendo como Arthur cogía unas cajas y las ponía en la canasta.

- En mi opinión estas son los mejores, espero que te gusten y te agregue uno de hierbas – Viendo a hacia otro lado – entonces esto es todo- Sonriendo por la actitud de Arthur – Si, vamos a la caja y ya me mejas en mí casa –

* * *

><p>Una vez pagado y de vuelta en el auto.<p>

- Entonces a donde te llevo – poniendo en marcha el auto. - yo vivo en los nuevos edificios de la colonia Jardines del encanto – viendo a Arthur – ¿si conoces esa colonia? -

- Si, es curioso que lo digas, Alfred y Mathew viven en esa colonia –

- ¡De verdad!, no lo sabía, quien lo diría – sonriendo – Tengo años de no verlos, bueno a Mathew lo vi, en mi viaje de idiomas a Canadá, pero no sabía que está viviendo aquí, pero ¿cómo? – Riendo

– Si, Alfred tiene poco que se mudo a un departamento, en ese colonia, pero como viaja mucho, casi no está y Mathew es maestro de idiomas en una Universidad de la compañía Mundus, además de Traductor para la misma, no sabias – mientras doblaba una esquina para salir del centro de la ciudad

– No te contaron – suspira – ese Alfred, Alfred como Mathew, después de gradarse decidieron intentar trabajar en Mundus, es curioso, ya que todos estamos trabajando ahí o para algo relacionado con esa empresa, bueno como te decía, Alfred estudio lo mismo que yo negocios, pero a él le gusta viajar entonces, se la pasa viajando para todos lados, pero como la compañía principal está aquí, se mudo a unos departamentos en una zona catalogada como la zona Mundus, la compañía creo muchos edificios de departamentos ahí y Alfred decidió mudarse y Mathew – suspira – el decidió pues estudiar idiomas, pero él quería ser educar a las personas y pues al graduarse decidió buscar empleo de maestro de idiomas y encontró un puesto en la universidad, pero que curiosamente es de la compañía Mundus, pero bueno, la compañía le gusto tanto el desempeño de Mathew que lo convirtieron en uno de sus traductores principales pero también le dejaron el tiempo para ser maestro en la universidad y le ofrecieron un departamento aquí, como un bono – sonriendo – lo mas chistoso es que es el mismo edificio que Alfred y ahora el le encarga su departamento cada vez que se va de viaje, pobre de Mathew- suspirando

– bueno en donde vives, exactamente, ya estamos en la colonia – volteando a ver Alejandra.

- Vivo a una cuadra y media del parque, Hope –

Sorprendido – que novedad – Suspira – ya sé donde es –

- Enserio, ese es el edifico de Alfred y Mathew – viendo sorprendida a Arthur.

- Si –diciendo de manera baja – ¿no sabías que vivían en tu edifico? –

- La verdad no, es que te digo que me acabo de mudar y solo he visto a los inquilinos de los pisos inferiores, pero no el piso superior – riendo de manera nerviosa.

- _No serán familia de sangre, pero parece que lo distraído de pega – _Pues, si entonces tú vives en un piso diferente de Mathew y Alfred, ¿en qué piso vives? –

- en el cuarto piso – es que en si ya estaban ocupados los demás, e de suponer que los chicos viven en el último piso en el Quinto, ¿no? – viendo con duda ha Arthur.

- Si – deteniendo el carro – Aquí estamos, te ayudo a bajar las cosas – saliendo del auto.

- ¿Eh? – Viendo que Arthur le abría la puerta y esperaba que saliera – Yo puedo –saliendo del auto - ya son muchas molestias… -siendo interrumpida.

– Ya te dije que yo te ayudare – cerrando la puerta del auto y caminando a la cajuela – además de que así te acompaño a la puerta – abriendo la cajuela y sacando las bolsas - se ve, algo oscuro el edificio – cerrando la cajuela.

Bufando por la actitud y diciendo en lo bajo – como jode esa actitud a veces –

- Alejandra que has dicho – acercándose con las bolsas y entregándole dos de las seis.

- Nada, _me escucho, _no he dicho nada Arthur – haciendo una leve sonrisa.

- Juraría que escuche, un vocabulario no muy digno de una dama – arqueando una ceja y viendo a Alejandra fijamente – mírame y dime que no has dicho alguna palabra no digna para una dama –

Viendo a los ojos – _que lindo color de ojos, _y-yo no he dicho nada – Desviando la mirada.

- No te creo –entrecerrando los ojos - ven llevemos tus cosas al departamento, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio.

- espera tengo que abrir – corriendo para alcanzar a Arthur.

Una vez que entraron al edifico, tomaron el ascensor por decisión de Arthur y una vez en el piso de Alejandra lo guio a su departamento, dejándolo pasar primero.

- ven vamos a la cocina – una vez en la cocina - déjalo en la barra, yo lo guardare – mientras sacaba los producto de las bolsas que tenia Alejandra – si quieres siéntate en la sala –

Dejando las bolsas en donde lo indico Alejandra – no quieres que te ayude, mientras veía la cocina – Asomándose detrás de la puerta del refrigerador – No, eres mi invitado en la casa, además de que solo estoy guardando lo que debo de refrigerar – cerrando la puerta y acercando se a la barra, tomando las cajas de ciertos productos y dirigiéndose a la alacena – ve y siéntate en lo que termino, si – sonriendo.

Sonrojado por la sonrisa – Esta bien – comenzando a caminar en dirección a la sala, mientras observaba el departamento de la morena, en el podía observar el estilo modernos del decorado, y los adornos de flores o pinturas colgados en las paredes, sin embargo lo que más le llamo la atención fue las fotos colgadas en el comienzo de un pasillo, las cuales eran fotos de los padres de Alejandra, donde supuso que estarían en un jardín de su casa antigua casa en España al ver la decoración del fondo, otra se veía a ella con su diploma, en otra se veía Alejandra junto a dos jóvenes uno rubio y otro castaño los tres sonriendo para la foto y por ultimo una donde se apreciaba a Alejandra de niña sentada en el medio de un sillón junto a Antonio tomados de la manos, mientras que a cada uno de ellos el padre del otro también sujetando la otra mano de los pequeños.

- _en cada foto se ve muy sonriente, pero me favorita – _viendo la foto de Alejandra con una sonrisa sosteniendo su diploma.

Desde la cocina - Arthur, gustas algo de tomar –

Volviendo a colocar la foto en su lugar – No gracias Alejandra – observando su reloj mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina – ya es algo tarde, mejor me retiro; tú debes de descansar, mañana es un gran día para ti – entrando y viendo a Alejandra la cual estaba de puntas intentando dejar una de las cajas de té

– Permíteme – tomando la caja de té de la mano de Alejandra y dejándola en su sitio - hay otra – Sonrojada por la cercanía de Arthur – N-no, gracias – agacha su cabeza.

Notando la cercanía que tenia con la morena, alejándose de ella y dándole la espalda sonrojado – Bueno, supongo que me retirare – caminando hacia la salida.

Saliendo de su shock – ¿eh?, permíteme acompañarte a la salida - caminando hacia la salida de la cocina y adelantando ha Arthur – Muchas Gracias por todo y perdón por las molestias – mientras se sonrojaba por lo sucedido anterior mente.

Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – No te preocupes, fue un placer volverte a ver, después de tantos años – acercándose a Alejandra – espero volvamos a vernos, mientras sacaba su billetera, sacando una tarjeta la cual le extendió a Alejandra – Para cualquier cosa, ahí está mi numero de celular, no dudes llamarme – sonriendo.

Tomando la tarjeta – Gracias, fue también un placer volverte a ver, espero que nos volvamos a ver – abriendo la puerta - nos vemos – se acerca a Arthur y le da un beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches – Sorprendido por la acción – Igualmente – Pasando por la puerta y se dando media vuelta tomando la mano de Alejandra y besándola – fue un gusto estar contigo este día – sin soltar la mano de Alejandra y viéndola a los ojos – Descansa, lady – soltando la mano de Alejandra mientras se dirige al ascensor.

En la puerta de su apartamento siguiendo con la vista a Arthur hasta que ve entrar a Arthur al ascensor y esperando a las puertas se cierren - _ que acaba de suceder –_ entrando al departamento y cerrando la puerta con sus respectivos candados - _me sentí muy rara al sostener la mira de Arthur esta vez – _viendo su mano – como todo un caballero – soltando un bostezo – bueno creo que tiene razón, me iré a acostar muchas emociones por hoy y debo de estar al cien para mañana - apagando las luces y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto observando desde la ventana de su auto como la luz se apagaba en una ventana – Buenas noches, My lady – poniendo en marcha el auto, alejándose del conjunto de departamentos de la morena.<p>

* * *

><p>Este capítulo se lo dedico a <strong><span>MistNebbiaNebel<span>** por su cumpleaños, el cual es mañana 8 de mayo y a **Loreley Kirkland**, espero que sea de su agrado,

Mist, se que te encanta Mexico x All, pero este intente hacerlo México x Spain México x England

Loreley Intente hacer algo de England x Mexico, espero que sea de tu agrado saludos.

Como saben Hetalia no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes

Saludos ;D Ennvy


	5. Cap 4

Live Cap 05: Encuentro

* * *

><p>Una noche lluviosa, se veía a una niña caminar por un pasillo oscuro mientras abrazaba a su muñeca a cada ruido extraño que escuchaba.<p>

- Tranquila Citlalli, ya verás que llegaremos al cuarto de mamá y padre – mientras abrazaba a la muñeca dándose valor a continuar caminando por el pasillo oscuro.

Doblando la esquina de un pasillo – mira Citlalli, allá está el cuarto de mamá solo debemos caminar rápido y llegaremos – comenzando a correr por el pasillo, pero choca contra algo y cae al suelo – auch, me dolió – viendo contra que choco pero al no reconocer la silueta con la que choco y solo ver un brillo rojizo como ojos sale corriendo – ¡Ah!, un monstro – cogiendo a la muñeca y corriendo en dirección contrario por el pasillo.

- ¡Que sucede! – sale un joven de manera precipita al negro pasillo, el cual cae al sentir que algo choca con el – Pero que – con ayuda de la luz proveniente de la habitación del joven visualiza a la persona con la que choco – Alejandra, pero que haces despierta a esta hora, no debería estar en cama –

Abriendo los ojos de golpe a escuchar la voz de Antonio – Antonio – saltando a abrazarlo – un monstro salió de una puerta antes de llegar al cuarto de mamá y padre – gimoteando – y me asuste mucho –abrazando con una fuerza a Antonio donde su rostro comenzaba a palidecer por la falta de oxigeno.

-A-Ale, no respiro – intentando aflojar el agarre en su cuello.

¿Pourquoi successeur, Antonio? – Asomándose al pasillo un joven rubio - Alejandra petites – viendo la situación de Antonio se acerca a tocar el hombro de Alejandra – petits, si sigues así, asfixiaras a Antonio –

Volteando a ver a Francis el por qué de sus palabras, para dirigir su mirada a Antonio, donde su cara estaba tornándose de color blanco, haciendo que soltara a Antonio de un instante y levantándose asustada – Lo-lo siento Antonio, es que tenía miedo, un monstro salió y-y...- interrumpida por Antonio el cual comenzaba a recuperar el color en sus rosto, e hincándose para estar a la altura de Alejandra.

- un monstruo, pero ale eso no existe…- interrumpida por Alejandra.

- ¡SI, EXISTEN!, era alto y tenia ojos rojos – mientras abrazaba a su muñeca y comenzaba a llorar.

En eso voltea al final del pasillo y ve un destello rojo, el cual hace que se esconda detrás de Antonio – Mira a ya esta, me va a comer –

Tanto como Francis voltean al final del pasillo, para después comenzar a reír.

- No es gracioso – inflando las mejillas.

Limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa y sacando a Alejandra de atrás de él – Ale, eso que vez que se acerca –causando que Alejandra se abrazara fuertemente sin llegar a asfixiarlo - no es un monstruo, solo Gilbert – volviendo a reír.

- Se están riendo sin la AWASOME presencia de me – acercándose a los demás y volteando a ver a Alejandra – ¿qué sucede? –

Respirando hondo mientras se aclara la garganta intentando aguantar la risa– lo que sucede mon ami, es que a usted lo confundieron con un monstruo – volviendo a reír.

- WAS, pero por qué confundiría a awasome de mi con un monstruo –

Viendo que todos los demás reían a excepción de Gilbert – Perdón Joven Gilbert, yo lo confundí con un monstruo cuando iba al cuarto de mi mama – agachando la cabeza – es que estaba oscuro y usted salió y me asuste mucho – gimoteando – creí que era el monstruo que decía toño –

Inclinándose a la altura de Alejandra – no hay de que temer el awasome de me estar para defender a todos de un monstruo- sonriendo a Alejandra, para después ver a Antonio – que historias le has contado –

Dejando de reír – solo le conté la historia del coco y de que si estaba de noche despierta el coco vendrá y la comerá – siendo como Alejandra se abrazaba de nueva manera a Antonio – Tranquila, no pasa nada, vez solo era Gilbert saliendo del baño – volteando a Gilbert – dile algo –

- Lamento haberte asustado, Klein, te golpeaste muy duro al caer al suelo –viendo con Alejandra negaba con la cabeza – que bueno – sonriendo, para después levantarse y quedar en el marco de la puerta de Antonio.

Volviendo a ver a Alejandra, la cual se soltó de Antonio – Ale, que hacías fuera de la cama tan tarde –

- es que citlalli y yo, escuchamos ruidos raros en la ventana de mí cuarto y creímos que el coco estaba ahí – comenzando a temblar – y queríamos ir al cuarto de mama y padre, para dormir ahí con ellos -

Abrazando a Alejandra – ya tranquila, no pasa nada, pero Madre y papá no están en casa, ellos fueron a la boda de la tía Ana y regresarían tarde, ven yo te llevo a tu cuarto y espanto al coco si – sonriendo

Comenzando a llorar y abrazando a Antonio – Toño tengo miedo y si el coco regresa, cuando te vayas –

Volteando a ver a Francis y a Gilbert

- laisser dormir ici, por mi no hay problema – viendo a Gilbert

- Por mí no hay problema el awasome de mi, defenderá a tu hermanita del coco – apuntándose a sí mismo – además de que me recuerda a mein Bruder Ludwig cuando dormíamos juntos cuando estábamos más pequeños, aunque bueno mein bruder era niño –

Sonrojado por ultimo dicho por Gilbert – Ale, quieres dormir con nosotros aquí en mi cuarto, así estarás más segura –

Asintiendo sin despegar su rostro del pecho de Antonio – también Citlalli –

Levantándose y cargando a Alejandra – si también Citlalli – entrando a la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación se podría observar dos bolsas de dormir en el piso, en una mesa se veían botanas y refrescos y cajas de videojuegos y películas.

Cerrando la puerta – Que hacemos primero, vemos una película o jugamos videojuegos- viendo como Antonio quitaba las sabanas de la cama y acostaba a Alejandra – que dices Antonio –

Volteando a ver a Gilbert - ustedes decidan déjenme dormir primero a Ale – acostándose a Alejandra y abrazándola con un brazo mientras comenzaba a susurrar de manera queda.

Volteando a ver a Francis – y bien –

Viendo la tierna escena de Antonio y Alejandra – pues comencemos con una película y ya cuando se duerma la petits y comenzamos con los videojuegos – sin despegar la vista de la espalda de Antonio.

- Esta bien- dirigiéndose a la mesa y tomando las películas – vemos que estará bien – viendo las cinco películas, diciendo por una de acción y persecución en autos – está bien, en lo que esperamos al príncipe encantador – sacando el disco de la película de su caja e ingresándolo en el reproductor.

Rojo por lo ultimo dicho pro Gilbert – no te preocupes ale, todo estará bien si – viendo como comenzaba a cerrar los ojos por el sueño – yo te cuidare y no te dejare que algún monstruo te haga daño-

- lo prometes – cerrando los ojos.

- lo prometo – viendo como Alejandra se acurrucaba abrazando a su muñeca mientras caía dormida – buenas noches, pequeña – besando la frente de Alejandra y para después ver sus labios para separase de ella voltear a ver a Gilbert y Francis.

Ya se durmió – decía de manera queda Gilbert comenzado a comer del tazón de palomitas.

Asintiendo mientras se acostaba de lado dándole la espalda a Alejandra – apenas la comenzaste – alargando el brazo para coger un poco de palomitas.

- Si, espere a que terminaras de ser el príncipe-ogro con tu schwester – comiendo para después comer más palomitas.

Sonrojado por el comentario – que chistoso – volteando a ver a Ale la cual dormía plácidamente -_dulces sueños_-

* * *

><p>Se escuchaba el sonido de un despertador, en una habitación, pero sobre la cama bajo de unas sabanas se veía unos cuantos mechones de cabello castaño ondulado salir, al igual que una mano la cual buscaba el causante del ruido.<p>

- _te tengo _– tomando el despertador y jalándolo y metiéndolo bajo las sabanas – ¡QUE!, se me hace tarde – aventando las sabanas y saliendo disparada al baño – como pude quedarme dormida y en especial hoy – abriendo la llave del agua y recibiendo el chorro de agua – fría, fría, pero esto me pasa por quedarme dormida – mientras comienza a ducharse de manera rápida para después salir corriendo a su cuarto a cambiarse - lo bueno es que deje la ropa lista – tomando su ropa un conjunto de pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de vestir rosa – bueno como voy a cocinar un maquillaje liguero y una media cola como peinado estará bien – mientras se ponía los zapatos y corría al baño para peinarse y maquillarse y lavarse los dientes - _que habrá sido es sueño_ – viendo su reloj de pulsera- se me hace tarde – saliendo corriendo al pasillo, mientras tomaba su bolso de la mesa de café de la sala, para correr a la puerta, pero antes verse por última vez en el espejo cerca de la puerta – bien - abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella, para después cerra la puerta con llave y correr al elevador - _ lo bueno es que hay taxis en la esquina del parque – _entrando al ascensor.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la planta principal, sale corriendo hacia la puerta, y no ve a la persona que entraba, causando que chocara con ella – auch, pero que – viendo que choco con alguien – y-yo lo lamento no era mi intención, es que voy tarde y y – viendo con atención el rostro de la persona con quien choco – ¿Matthew?<p>

Viendo al frente para observa a quien pronuncio su nombre – te conozco – viendo de manera detallada el rostro de Alejandra – ¿Elizabeth? – mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Alejandra – ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Sonriendo – Matthew – abrazando al joven – Que bueno verte – separándose – perdón por el golpe es que voy tarde – dándose cuenta – o no Matthew debo irme tengo mi entrevista de empleo en treinta minutos -

- Yo te llevo, a donde debes de ir –

- de verdad, a los edificios de la compañía Mundus, muchas gracias Matthew –

- no hay de que, ven vamos y auto esta aquí alado – saliendo seguido de Alejandra – ven sube – abriéndole la puerta a Alejandra, dando la vuelta al vehículo y entrando en el – no creí encontrarte aquí – cerrando la puerta y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, para después poner en marcha el vehículo.

- Si, bastante tiempo – sonriendo – Quien diría por estar saliendo a toda prisa chocaría contigo, ya son años de no vernos – viendo por la ventana – y, ¿cómo has estado Matthew? – viendo de reojo a Matthew.

Viendo el camino – Muy bien gracias por preguntar – sonriendo – se que no será de mi incumbencia pero te diriges a las empresas Mundus, ¿por? –

Volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa – claro que puedes saber, hoy voy a mostrar mi trabajo en Mundus, bueno en uno de los restaurantes –

- Eso es estupendo, me acuerdo cuando jugábamos en la cocina de tu casa y tu mama nos ayudaba con algunas cosas, pero siempre hacías deliciosos postres, entonces es obvio que eres chef, eso me da gusto – volteando a ver a Alejandra – espero que tengas el empleo - volviendo la vista al camino.

- Gracias, Mattie – mostrando una pequeña sonrisa – pero fue todo una sorpresa encontrarnos así, yo chocando contigo, y siendo que siempre procuraba que no lastimarte cuando jugábamos – haciendo un puchero.

Riendo por el comentario – sí, pero pues fue un accidente, ademas de que no hay daño – estacionándose – bueno ya llegamos, gustas que te acompañe –

Bajando del auto y asomándose por la ventana – ya fue una molestia, que me trajeras, ve a casa y checa que en realidad no te haya dejado un morete; recuerda tengo la cabeza algo dura – riendo por lo ultimo –que tal si nos vemos en la tarde y nos ponemos al día, va – viendo a Matthew.

Pensando lo dicho por la morena – Esta bien, solo sé que vives en el mismo edificio, pero ¿en cuál departamento? -

- es cierto, vivo en el 4B, pero si quieres yo te busco, he de suponer que vives en el 5, pero ¿A o B? – viendo con duda al ojiazul.

Sonriendo levemente – en el B, pero yo te busco…- cortado por la morena.

- nada de eso, yo voy – viéndolo de manera amenazante – no quiero oír que digas que no – cambiando se expresión a una totalmente angelical –

Sonrojando – Esta bien, nos vemos a las 6 p.m. te parece bien –

Sonriendo – Claro, nos vemos a esa hora – volviendo a entrar al vehículo – nos vemos al rato – dándole un corto beso en la mejilla – saliendo del auto y cerrando la puerta – Gracias – saliendo corriendo a la entrada del edificio.

Mientras tanto en el vehículo.

Tocándose la mejilla besada – fue lindo volverte a ver, Eli – sonriendo y volviendo a poner en marcha el vehículo y comenzar su camino a casa.

* * *

><p>Dentro del edificio<p>

Alisándose la blusa – Bueno, aquí voy – caminando a la recepción – Buenos días, vengo al sector gastronómico, a una cita para la vacante de chef –

Buenos días, señorita – viendo a Alejandra – usted estuvo ayer aquí, verdad

- si –

Tomando el teléfono – llego la señorita – volteando a alejandra.

- Rodríguez García –

- llego la señorita Rodríguez García, si, esta bien – colgando el teléfono, para después ver a alejandra – me informaron, que en un momento baja el señor Bonefoy, si gustas esperar en la sala de espera – señalando al centro del edificio, donde se observaban vario conjunto de sillones – por cierto, buena suerte –

- Gracias – caminando hacia el lugar señalado, una vez llegado, se sienta en un sillón individual, mientras observa una pequeña cascada de agua – _que nervios – _soltando un suspiro, para después observar con detenimiento parte del edificio, reconociendo la parte de los elevadores, haciendo soltar una pequeña risa por lo sucedido ayer – _me pregunto que habrá sucedido con el joven Lovino, debe de estar trabajando en un restaurante, por lo que vi, no era cocinero aunque uno nunca sabe, pero lucia algo mas administrativo – _soltando otra suspiro.

Después de 10 minutos de espera.

- Je peux accompagner l'? –

Volteando su rostro – Señor Francis, lamento el retraso y me dijeron que esperara aquí y-y…- interrumpida por Francis.

- que habíamos dicho de lo de señor, dame y yo dije que esperaras aquí, porque tu prueba no es aquí es en el restaurante donde está la vacante, vamos – extendiendo la mano a Alejandra.

Viendo la mano para después tomarla y ponerse de pie – si, Se- Francis – sonriendo de manera nerviosa – se que tal vez no debería pero ¿donde es la prueba?

- es en u restaurante de comida, latina, creo que ahí te desenvolverás bien – guiñando el ojo – por cierto estas muy linda – viéndola de manera discreta.

- sí… creo que sí y gracias usted también luce muy – dándose cuenta que todavía sostenía la mano de Francis, para soltarse – bien y como se llama el restaurante -

- Puerto Getaria – sonriendo por la acción de la chica- es un agradable lugar, ven ahí está el vehículo – señalando un automóvil negro, donde un hombre abría la puerta del vehículo – ven con migo – tomando de nueva cuenta a Alejandra de la mano.

Sorprendida por el vehículo y siendo guiada por Francis.

- premières dames - mientras esperaba que Alejandra entrara al vehículo, para después introducirse en el vehículo e indicarle al chofer el destino – muy elegante no crees –

Viendo el vehículo con fascinación – esto es bellísimo, Francis – mostrando una gran sonrisa

- me alegra, llegaremos en unos minutos al restaurantes- así que solo diré, tranquila y da lo mejor de ti – sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el restaurante Puerto Getaria.<p>

- ese bastardo, no llega – caminando en la entrada a la cocina – y yo que solo cerré por una hora y media el restaurante y el que no llega –

- deja de calentarte, ché - suspira – solo llevan 5 minutos de retraso a como es Francis, ya hizo de amigovia a la postulante – riendo por lo dicho para observar por la ventana un auto estacionarse al frente – vez ya están aquí- señalando a la ventana – mmm… no está mal, un momento – entrecerrando la mirada- quien lo diría – sonriendo-

- Que, ya llego, ese bastardo que no se atreve a llegar temprano – escuchando la puerta abrirse para salir de la cocina y caminar hacia la entrada para reprender al francés – Francis, por que llegas….- Sorprendido por lo que le muestran sus ojos –_Alejandra _–

Sorprendida por ver a Antonio frente - _Antonio _– deja de observar al ojiverde al sentir la mano de Francis en su hombro.

- Alex, Petit , creo que ya conoces al gerente del Puerto Getaria, Antonio Fernandez Carriendo, y el – señalando a un joven de cabellera rubia – el es Luis Alberto González Rodríguez, chef principal del restaurante –

Saliendo del shock y volteando a ver a Luis - ¿Beto?, ¿eres tú? – viendo de manera detenida al rubio –

- vos, tú no te acordaras de quien te saco más de un suspiro en la universidad – sonriendo galantemente – ¿cómo esta alex? -

- en tu sueños, estoy muy bien y ¿tu? – mientras estrechaba la mano con Luis.

- muy bien morocha, entonces tu serás mi mano derecha eh- sonriendo.

- puede ser, todo depende de cómo me vean en acción – sonriendo.

Saliendo de su pensamientos al escuchar lo ultimo – Bienvenida a Puerto Getaria, señorita, si gusta pasar, para comenzar – caminando hacia la cocina, donde una vez dentro – aquí estamos, nosotros nos sentaremos aquí y te observaremos preparar el platillo que desees y después de probarlo te diremos nuestro punto de vista – volteando a verla – si gusta ponerte gorro y la camisa que tenemos aquí y cuando gustes puedes comenzar – sentándose en el asiento libre en la mesa dentro de la cocina.

Acercándose un poco a Francis y susurrando – tu sabias quien era y no me habías dicho –

Sonriendo por lo dicho - mais, mon ami a dit parce que vous ne manquez pas l'occasion de voir votre visageabasourdi, a également été heureux de vous voir (pero, amigo no te lo decía porque perdería la oportunidad de ver tu rostro pasmado, además se que te alegras de verla) –

Haciendo una mueca – sí, pero que no se repita, está bien –

- está bien, además de que no tengo otra sorpresa por el momento, o espera si la tengo pero me la guardare por hoy – riendo –

- no le veo lo gracioso – cruzándose de brazos para observar como la mexicana, ciertos ingredientes.

- Y dime Alejandra, que nos piensas preparar – mientras voltea a ver a los dos acompañantes en la mesa – que, ustedes no comenzaban con las preguntas yo lo hare, además le dejamos todo tipo de ingredientes para que haga algo, ¿no?, ¿que ustedes no tienen curiosidad o hambre? -

Hablando bajo – tienes razón – viendo a Antonio

- tienes razón – volteando a ver al argentino, para después observar a la mexicana – bueno señorita, como que desea preparar, por lo que veo esta asando unos chiles, que preparara –

Mientras freía un poco de cebolla y ajo - como botana les preparare unos chiles en nogada -

- Chiles en nogada, suena bien, che y qué opinas Francis – viendo al rubio.

- suena bien, mon ami –

Después de 20 minutos en que los hombres hicieron preguntas sobre la preparación, nuestra joven morena entro con su primer platillo.

- Aquí tienen, como entrada les presento unos Chiles en Nogada – entregando un plato con una fina decoración donde el chile se veía cubierto con una capa de crema y trozos de granada acompañando la decoración con un poco de perejil – con permiso los dejo probar el plato – alejándose y continuando con su siguiente plato -

- Regarde grand – mientras comenzaba a cortar el chile – tiene un aroma, exquisito –

- tiene muy buen sabor – comiendo otro trozo – quisiera que me diera otro más, che -

- esta suave y no es muy picante – mientras observa a Alejandra –_cuando creciste tanto _–

Después de terminar un mesero retiro los platos, donde 5 minutos, Alejandra les entrego a cada uno un plato hondo humeante – como entrada, Caldo Xochitl – se veía en al caldo una decoración con el aguacate que asemejaba a una estrella y en el centro de esta se observaba un poco de cilantro y chile- provecho – retirándose a continuar en la cocina.

Viendo el caldo y la decoración de este – _se acordó que me gustaba esta decoración, cuando lo hacía madre _– sonriendo para dar después dar el primer bocado – _sabe igual –_

- Mon ami, qué opinas, me gusta el sabor, y la decoración sencilla pero le da un buen toque – dejando la cuchara para después ver a Antonio.

- Por mi parte esta delicioso, que dices Antonio – volteando a ver Antonio – bueno creo que las acciones dicen más que mil palabras, se acabo el platillo – volteando a ver a Francis – parece que alguien se enamora de mi posible mano derecha – sonriendo.

- Si, no ha dicho nada desde que llego la sopa – riendo.

- Bastardo, deja de reírte y me encanto la sopa, solo que yo disfrute y pensé en su sabor – viendo de reojo a rubio de cabellera corta.

- está bien solo decía – mientras giraba los ojos, para hacer señas al mesero que retirara los platos –

Después de diez minutos Alejandra se aproxima con el siguiente platillo.

- Como plato principal les prepare Pastel Azteca – entregando un plato con un cuadrado perfectamente cortado del platillo – Provecho – retirándose.

Después de veinte minutos que en que los tres jóvenes probaron y discutieron sobre su opinión del platillo, Alejandra se presento con una bandeja – para finalizar les presento un postre ligero, Arroz con leche – entregando a cada joven una copa decorada con una vara de canela – Provecho – retirándose lejos de la mesa y comenzando a limpiar el área utilizada - _ a pesar de estar en la misma habitación no les pude poner atención a lo que decían – _suspira – _bueno a limpiar para después ver el veredicto final_ –

- Permítame le ayudo – decía un joven mozo.

- Muchas gracias, me has ayudado a limpiar un poco, espérame un momento – alejándose y regresando mientras ocultaba algo tras su espalda – Como me has ayudado mucho aquí, te guarde algo – sacando de su escondite una copa con arroz con leche – Te agradezco tu ayuda déjame terminar solo es lavar unos cuantos cubiertos y ya, ¿sí?, ve a comer eso - comenzando a lavar los últimos utensilios utilizados.

- Alejandra, podrías venir –

Terminando de enjuagar los últimos utensilios – Si – secándose las manos y caminando hacia la mesa donde se veía a Francis con un rostro serio, Antonio mirando la mesa y a Luis entregándole las copas a un mesero – ¿sí? –

- Siéntate, Petit – levantándose para deslizar la silla libre y esperando a que Alejandra tomara asiento.

Sentándose en la silla que Francis le ofreció.

- Che, esto está muy tenso, bueno – viendo a Alejandra – pues, solo puedo decir que Antonio tiene unas palabras para ti – sonriendo para después ver a Antonio.

Dirigiendo su vista a Alejandra – en base a lo visto hoy, solo puedo decir que tu comida hablo por ti, por lo cual diré que muy buena presentación, excelente cantidad y muy buena sazón, por lo cual las tres personas que tienes ante ti han dado su aprobación, felicidades; señorita María Alejandra Elizabeth Rodríguez García, desde el lunes comienza a trabajar como segunda Chef de Puerto Getaria – levantándose y dando una vuelta a la mesa quedando frente a una sorprendida Alejandra, mientras extendía su brazo para estrechar su mano con la de Alejandra.

Saliendo del shock por la noticia, levantándose de golpe de la silla para quedar frente a un sonriente Antonio – Muchas gracias – para abrazar por sorpresa a Antonio – Gracias, Gracias – Soltándose del agarre y estrechando la mano con Antonio – Prometo no defraudarlo – soltando el agarre y viendo a los dos rubios –perdón, defraudarlos – sonriendo.

Levantándose de su lugar – ché, ahora vos serás mi mano derecha – mientras extendía la mano para estrechar con Alejandra.

Sonriendo mientras estrechaba su mano –por lo que veo, pero que no se te suba, eh – para después abrazar levemente al argentino.

Riendo por lo dicho – está bien –

- Felicidades, ma petite dame – estrechando a la mano de Alejandra, para después abrazarla – ahora solo queda esforzarte como lo hiciste hoy, pero si haces enojar a Antonio, me complacerías – riendo para después soltarla y voltear a ver Antonio que lo veía algo molesto, moviendo los labios, donde le decía a Antonio – celoso –

Molesto por las palabra de Francis y de cómo abrazo a Alejandra – Bueno, Señorita Alejandra, sus papeles me los proporcionara el señor Bonnefoy – mientras veía como Francis alzaba una ceja – su uniforme y tarjeta se le entregara el viernes, por lo cual mañana se debe presentar en las oficinas de mundos, el señor Bonnefoy le dará los detalles sobre su uniforme – sonriendo – solo queda decir que felicidades y la esperamos el lunes -

Sonriendo de igual manera que Antonio – Gracias, prometo no defraudarlos –

- Bueno creo, que nos retiraremos, tú no puedes tener más tiempo cerrado el restaurante, verdad Antonio – sonriendo – así que, Petit nos retiramos –

- Ven, Alex te acompaño a la salida – saliendo de la cocina acompañado de Alejandra sonriente ajena al atmosfera formada, dejando a un Antonio con una ceja alzada y a un Francis sonriente.

- Je suppose que c'est tout, alors je me retire à la petite dame (supongo que eso es todo, asi que me retiro con la pequeña dama) – dando la espalda a Antonio.

- Francis, no quiero que te atrevas a hacerle algo a Alejandra – mientras bajaba la mirada –

- Mon ami, no le hare nada a la Alejandra petit _si ella no lo desea_, además de que no te enceles, Je sais que vous êtes heureux ( se que estas feliz) –sonriendo y viendo de lado a Antonio.

Claro que lo estoy tío, solo que me sorprende que ella trabajara para mí, pero lo estoy, tenía tiempo de no verla – sonriendo de manera triste –pero ya te dije, tócala y veras, ya conozco esa mirada y Alejandra no será una de ellas, me entiendes – mostrando una cara poco vista por parte del joven español.

- no te preocupes, bueno me voy hay trabajo y debo ir a ver unos asuntos de los viñedos, nos vemos Antonio – saliendo de la cocina.

- Nos vemos _no te creo mucho Francis –_suspiro –_ bueno ahora la veré diario – _tornando su rostro de molestia a uno sonrojado mientras se imagina viendo a Alejandra cocinando con una sonrisa –_fusoso _–

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la entrada del restaurante<p>

- Ché, Alex y haz visto alguno de la pandilla – sonriendo recordando las travesuras realizadas.

Sonriendo de la misma manera – pues, solo a pancho, el me ayudo con mi mudanza, solo en el trasporte claro, iba a dejar que empezara con sus cosas –viendo la reacción del otro.

- entonces panchito te ayudo – volteando a ver a la mexica – que, vos que estas pensando –

- que, yo nada, si soy todo un ángel – poniendo cara de inocencia.

- truncho, de ángel solo de vista y para terminar de lejos – viendo la cara de enfado de la morena – hey, porque me pegas –

- te lo tienes merecido, cabrón, claro que soy un ángel…-

- Lista – llegando a su lado – interrumpí algo –

- no, nada joven Francis, solo que le decía a Beto que soy un ángel, verdad que usted si me apoya – viendo a Francis con ojos tiernos.

- _Mas aya de ello, si ayer me dejaste sin aliento _ Claro que si, desde que la conozco _ - _sonriendo para ver como la morena le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Vez – sonriendo al argentino.

- mmm… ya veremos, bueno ya estando clientes, debo de ir a trabajar, nos vemos el lunes y bienvenida de nuevo – dando un beso en la mejilla a la morena y estrechando la mano con Francis – nos vemos – entrando al edificio.

Abriendo la puerta del vehiculo – nos vamos – viendo a la morena.

- si –subiendo al vehículo seguida de Francis.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto dentro de la cocina del restaurante se observaba a un Antonio sentado en la mesa donde hace unos momento probo los platillos provisto por su hermana.<p>

Entrando a la cocina –oh, vos todavía sigues aquí, te creía en tu oficina hablando por teléfono o viendo como compensar las horas no trabajadas – tomando su gorro de cocina y acomendándose el delantal.

- eh, no te esperaba para preguntarte algo – tornando su rostro serio – ¿de dónde conoces a Alejandra? –

Extrañado por la pregunta – pues, ella y yo fuimos grandes amigos en la universidad, nos conocimos en los cursos de inducción y de ahí fuimos inseparables, bueno hasta que llego el final de los estudio, yo me fui un tiempo a practicar a argentina y perdí contacto, además de que es como una prima para mi pareja, porque lo preguntas – volteándolo a ver – no me digas que te interesa –

Sonrojado por el ultimo comentario – N-no, lo que pasa es que ella es mi hermanastra, pero al irme a estudiar fuera perdí casi todo el contacto con ella y al ella irse a estudiar, se perdió completamente – mostrando una leve mueca.

- oh, ya veo, pues no te hagas boludo, habla con ella, una de las cosas que sé muy bien de ella le gusta hablar – recordando – si no se han visto eso ayudara y llévale unos chocolates los ama – empezando a cocinar.

Mientras tanto en el vehiculo con dirección a las empresas Mundus.

- y bien mon cheri, como te sientes al saber que ahora estás trabajando para Mundus –

- No puedo estar mas feliz, ya solo quiero llegar a casa y llamarle a nana, Arthur y contarle a Mattie sobre esto – mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- espera Arthur y Matthew, pero ¿donde los has visto? –

- Bueno, a Arthur me lo encontré ayer en un café, se trasfirio aquí, me dijo que ya sabias y bueno a Matthew digamos que chocamos – rascándose un poco la cabeza –

- ¿Chocaron? – viendo extrañado a la morena.

- Si, hoy en la mañana se me hacia algo tarde cuando salía del edificio donde vivo, choque con el, hasta ayer no sabia que el y Alfred vivía en el mismo edifico que yo –

- Oh, entonces vives en la zona Mundus, como le dicen muchos, aunque se llama – pensando un poco –Jardines del encanto, ¿no? –

- ese mero, si, después de ese choque el muy amable me trajo –

- No tienes vehículo –

- si tengo, solo que esta en el mecánico – sacando la lengua mientras rascaba su mejilla.

- Oh, bueno de todos modos si gustas solo vemos lo de tu uniforme y te puedo dejar en tu casa – sintiendo el auto detenerse – ven vamos y te llevo –

- No, no podría aceptar que me llevara – saliendo del vehículo – usted debe de estar ocupado – siguiendo a Francis.

- Tal vez un poco, pero puedo tomar un tiempo para acompañar a une belle fleur –

- no podría –

- está bien, espera aquí – dejando a Alejandra cerca de los elevadores y caminando a la recepción - bueno días – viendo su reloj – alguna de ustedes bellas damas me podrían dar un pase para visitante – sonriendo de manera galante y donde las recepcionistas le entregan una tarjeta cada una, tomando una – muchas gracias – guiñando un ojo para después alejarse del mostrador y volver con Alejandra – ven vamos al área de personal, ahí veremos lo de tu uniforme - realizando las acciones debidas para tomar el elevador – ven sígueme –

Realizando lo mismos pasos de francis ingresa al elevador donde todo el camino se mantuvo en silencio

* * *

><p>una vez llegando al piso indicado Francis comienza a caminar seguido de nuestra castaña donde se detienen en una recepción parecida a la que se encuentra en el area donde francis trabaja solo que adema del blanco y negro existía un toque de rosa – buenos días, Julie, como estas –<p>

- S-señor Bonnefoy, estoy muy bien y usted –

- muy bien, disculpa pero Lukasiewicz esta ocupado, es que tengo un nuevo empleado al que necesito que vea – mientras apuntaba a alejandra.

Viendo con disimulo a alejandra – mmm… si, permítame un momento – tomando el teléfono y marcando – Buenas señor Lukasiewicz, esta el señor Bonnefoy aquí y desea verlo, si viene acompañado de una joven, si enseguida – viendo a francis – que pase –

- Gracias, ven alejandra – caminando al fondo de un pasillo donde se veía una placa dorada con la inscripcio Lukasiewicz – ven aquí es – tocando para después entrar a la oficina seguido de alejandra.

Dentro de la oficina se veian unas paredes color rosa con un movilario blanco.

- Francis, que gusto verte – viendo a alejandra de manera critica – y quien es tu acompañante – sonriendo a alejandra.

- María Alejandra Elizabeth Rodríguez García, un gusto joven… –

- Dime Feliks, es más corto que decir mi apellido – riendo – eres muy linda estas aquí para la vacante de modelo – mientras estrecha la mano de Alejandra y la mira fijamente.

- tranquilo, Lukasieswicz, ella fue contratada como chef para el restaurante que dirige Antonio, así que venimos para ver lo de su uniforme y su tarjeta de paso.

- mmm…que pena, tan bella y no poderte utilizarla, pero podrías de vez en cuando realizar una sección de fotos para la compañía, piénsalo veras que te gustara, pero bueno – soltando a Alejandra y marcando un numero, donde solo minutos después una joven de cabellera café entra donde le entrega una cinta de medir y un cuaderno – bueno ale súbete al banco, entonces chef, mmm… pues tengo los clásicos, que genero es el restaurante – viendo a Francis y acercándose a Alejandra con la cinta de medir.

- recuerda que el restaurante es de comida latina – mientras observaba como el rubio tomaba medidas a Alejandra –

- bueno tienes buenas medidas y creo que el atuendo de chef te quedarían bien te los hare menos holgados de la cintura para que luzcas y pediré que le agreguen un diseño que hare especial para tu atuendo, solo dime que comida te dedicas mas a realizar – anotando en el cuaderno –

- me especializo en comida mexicana, señor –

- No me digas señor, no soy tan mayor o me vez alguna arruga – mientras se jalaba un poco la cara.

- no, no, no perdón digo Feliks –

- a bueno – dejando de jalar su cara – estar listo el viernes en la tarde, al igual que tu pase, los documentos los tienes tu Francis, me mandas una copia para anexarla al archivo y creo que eso es todo – entregando el cuaderno a la joven y retirándose – nos vemos en unos días, disfruta tus días de libertad –

Saliendo de la oficina

- Ale, espérame cerca del elevador se me olvido preguntarle algo a Lukasieswicz –

- Si, adelante - caminando hacia donde se encuentra el elevador.

Mientras tanto Francis regresa a la oficina.

- nuevo récor Bonnefoy, que quieres que haga aparte del atuendo de chef –

- Tan obvio soy, bueno hazle otros dos atuendo, pero también hazle uno pero que tenga falda, deberías haberla visto ayer lucio sus piernas con la falda que traía – mientras un hilo de sangre decencia de su nariz.

- Pervertido – alcanzándole un pañuelo – no me manches la alfombra, que bueno que lo dices, entonces crea diseños para la líneas de ropa que quiero que ella modele y no te preocupes te dejare estar en la sección, solo no coquetees mas con mi recepcionistas, no me ha durado una para el cambio – suspirando – pero bueno, si eso es todo retírate, debo de comenzar a planear –

- está bien – saliendo de la oficina – que se le ocurrirá – caminando hacia el elevador observando a Alejandra recargada en la pared esperando a la llegara Francis.

- Bueno esto es todo, ven el viernes a 12:00 pm, en la recepción pregunta por mi y yo te compañare por el uniforme, ven vamos te acompaño a bajo – ingresando al elevador.

- Si – aciendo lo mismo que francis para depues subir al elevador –

* * *

><p>Una vez en la primera planta.<p>

Entregando la tarjeta a francis – Muchas Gracias por todo, entonces nos vemos el viernes – sonrojándose por la forma en que sono lo ultimo dicho, mientras sentía una fuerte mirada en su espalda.

Sonriendo por la reacción de Alejandra y viendo disimuladamente como las recepcionista la fulminaban con la mirada – Si, claro, nos vemos el viernes y le diré a Lukasieswicz que me de tu tarjeta antes para evitar que te den una de visitante – viendo como las recepcionistas dejaban de ver mal a Alejandra al escuchar nombrar a un tercero – bueno pues bienvenida a Mundus – estrechando la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda y sonrojada por la acción del francés – Muchas Gracias por todo Francis – desasiendo el apretando de manos – nos vemos entonces – comenzado a caminar en dirección a la salida.

- _à bientôt_ – volteando a ver a las recepcionistas las cuales se sonrojaron al verse descubiertas por el francés – Muchas gracias por el pase –amour- dejando el pase y caminando en dirección a los elevadores.

* * *

><p>Después de 15 minutos viajando en taxi, nuestra morena llega a su hogar.<p>

Bajando del taxi – Gracias – caminando hacia el edifico, una vez adentro de dirige al elevador llevándola al cuarto piso, una vez en ahi corre a la puerta de su departamento entrando para después gritar – ¡Sí!, tengo el empleo, si, si si – comenzando a bailar por todo el departamento hasta entrar a su dormitorio y tirándose en la cama – que felicidad- tomando una almohada para abrazarla con todas sus fuerza – que emoción – ya se, se lo diré a Mattie – levantándose de la cama – espera quede de verme con el a las 6,bueno pero mientras un baño y a quitarme esto –

Después de un merecido baño y vistiendo un vestido de verano verde y unas sandalias blancas y sujetar su cabello en coleta – bueno ahora a esperar – dirigiéndose a la sala y donde se acuesta en el sillón más grande – veré algo de televisión – tomando el mando de la televisión esperando que esta le muestre imagen – vemos son las 2, viendo el reloj de pared, que abra en la tele – noticias, noticas, mmm… una novela bueno, me pondré a verla – después de una hora en que la morena renegaba por la actitud, de niña tonta de la protagonista – bueno ya acabo, mañana no me perderé el siguiente, lo malo es que después del lunes me la perderé – comenzando a saltar canales con el mando de la televisión hasta que escucha el rugir de su estomago – ok, tengo hambre tal vez una sopa de verduras, no me caería mal – levantándose del sillón y caminando a la cocina.

Después de una hora y media donde Alejandra cocino y comio –que satisfecha quede, bueno todavía falta una hora y media, que hare volviéndose a costar en el sillón – viendo al techo mientras – ya se, le llamare a Pancho y le contare las buenas nuevas – levantándose para dirigirse a un pequeño estudio, donde toma un teléfono inalámbrico y se recuesta en un diván - veamos si mi memoria no me falla este es el numero - marcando un numero en el teléfono para después esperando a que en el otro lado de la línea contesten – vamos –

- Diga –

- Hola, ¿con quién hablo? –

- Con quien desea hablar –

- Busco a Francisco Manuel, se encuentra –

- El habla, ¿quién habla? –

- ¡Pancho!, soy yo Alex, me vistes el fin de sema y ya me olvidaste –

- Ale, perdóname es que no te conocí la voz –

Riendo – descuida, adivina –

- No sé, ¿qué? –

- O vamos haz un intento –

Se escucha un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea – Esta bien, te sacaste la lotería –

- Ojala, no intenta de nuevo –

- mmm… tu Auto salió del mecánico –

- nou, mi pobre bebe, uno más –

- mmm…te tatuaste algo – en tono sorprendido

- Nop y si lo hare, solo que por ahora lo pospondré y bueno como no le atinas te dire, ¡ya fui contratada! –

Aturdido por el grito – No grites ale, recuerda que estamos por hablando por teléfono –

- disculpa, es que me emocione –

- Muchas felicidades, te dije que lo conseguirías y como es tu jefe –

- no me lo vas a creer, tu novio es el chef principal y no sabes quién es mi jefe jefe –

- ¡que!, Alberto es tu segundo jefe, haber que me dice cuando llegue –

Riendo – si, no te preocupes yo te lo cuidare –

Riendo por lo dicho – sí, pero recuerda que a este es de los dos partidos, le pegas si se pasa de listo, vale –

- con gusto, pero si y pues bueno mi otro jefe, es nada mas que Antonio –

Un silencio del otro lado de la línea

- ¿Manú? –

- si perdón, Antonio y estas bien con esto –

- Si, por que no debería, es mi sueño cocinar para Mundus, que Antonio sea mi jefe no me incomoda –

- Segura, recuerda lo que paso –

Tragando con dificultad – si, lo se pero eso es pasado y ahora ya estamos más crecidos y solo lo veré como mi jefe –

- eso espero y bueno entonces ya cumpliste uno de tus sueños, ahora que, buscaras pareja –

Sonrojada – Manú que dices, yo ahora me dedicare a mi trabajo, pero si llega algo le dare la oportunidad –

Riendo – está bien, supongo que estas roja por lo que dije –

- ¡Claro que no! –

- No grites –

- Lo siento –

- descuida -

Después de platicar por una hora

- bueno pues muchas felicidades, espera escucho la puerta – se escucha que se aleja para después volver a escuchar paso acercarse a toda prisa – ya llego Alberto –

- Bueno, entonces te dejo e intenta sacarle la sopa de hoy –

- Claro, lo hare –

- Nos vemos entonces –

- Nos vemos – se corta la llamada.

- bueno, que horas son, acercándose al escritorio dejando el teléfono en la base y después ver un pequeño reloj sobre el escritorio – quince para las 6, bueno entonces me iré con Mattie -

Saliendo del pequeño estudio hasta llegar a la mesa en la entrada para tomar sus llaves y bolsa – Matthew me dijo que él se encontraba en el B – pensando lo dicho por el rubio del rulo caído – si, el dijo B – saliendo del departamento para cerrar la puerta con llave y caminar hacia las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Una vez en el quinto piso, Alejandra busca la puerta con la inscripción "5B"<p>

- Aquí esta – tocando la puerta, mientras tararea una canción hasta que escucha la puerta abrirse – Hola Matthew, como….¡Alfred! –


End file.
